Season 5
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: What if Penny never slept with Raj but with a certain blue-eyed Physicist? This is what season 5 would be like, at least in my shipper mind. Continues immediately from the season 4 finale. Possibly spoilers from season 1-4. Penny/Sheldon   *Chap. 20 added
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my interpretation of how the first episode of season 5 would be, at least in my shipper mind.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 4 FINALE**

Leonard sat up on the couch, looking at Raj and Penny. "What's going on?"

Penny immediately stopped at the foot of their living room, understanding that there was no way out.

"This isn't what it looks like." She stifled at laugh and bolted out of the apartment as Sheldon, Howard, and Leonard looked on.

"What does it look like?" Sheldon asked as Penny walked past him and shut the door to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>SEASON 5 – EPISODE 1<strong>

"Raj, did you really sleep with Penny?" Howard questioned, looking at Raj who was still holding the covers around his body.

"Look, it's just like Penny said, it's not like that." Raj defended, still clenching the covers.

"The evidence speaks for itself." Leonard glumly added, massaging his temples. He was still in shock.

"I didn't sleep with Penny. We just woke up in bed together." "Yeah, naked." Howard added, sitting down beside Leonard.

Leonard looked at Sheldon. He was the only one that seemed calm in this situation and watched as he sat down in his spot with his bowl of cereal.

"Sheldon, doesn't this affect you at all?" Leonard asked, watching him eat.

"Of course Leonard, but it's just as Penny and Raj mentioned. They didn't engage in coitus."

"Then explain, if you're the expert of everything." Howard scoffed, watching Sheldon put down the bowl of cereal on the table.

"If I must." Sheldon replied, turning toward Leonard and Howard.

"After I turned in for the night, Penny and Raj were still in the living room drinking; at least the infernal clinking of glasses wasn't repeated. I was in the middle of my REM cycle when Penny came into my bedroom in her drunken state."

All eyes were on Sheldon now, and Raj was still standing near the hall.

"I informed her of my rule of people going into my bedroom but she rendered it moot. I knew that she was intoxicated but my primitive urges got the best of me. One thing led to another and we engaged in coitus."

Leonard choked and Howard's face dropped. "What the frak?"

Raj smiled. "See, I didn't have sex with her." With that he went back toward Leonard's bedroom.

Sheldon picked up his bowl of cereal, "Penny then left my room and I assumed she went back to her apartment. She must have lost her sense of direction."

Howard was the first to speak up, "Then why did you ask, 'What does it look like?' when Penny left?"

"Just playing along" Sheldon replied, putting his bowl into the sink.

Raj then emerged fully clothed and walked toward the fridge.

"Hold on Raj, if you didn't sleep with Penny, why were you naked in my bed?" Leonard asked curiously.

"You're naked in my bed, why can't I be in yours?" Raj asked, pulling out a mug from the cabinet. "Besides, I like sleeping in the nude sometimes. It's very comfortable."

Leonard sunk into the couch, upset that Penny had slept with Sheldon of all people. He then realized he would have felt better if it was Raj, which was odd.

* * *

><p>Penny sat on her couch after taking a shower, clutching her head. How could she have slept with Sheldon?<p>

Sure, he's a great guy and she wouldn't mind dating him... Wait. Never mind dating him, Sheldon probably wouldn't want to see her ever again and he'd definitely banish her for good.

She sighed and laid down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

A voice came from the other side of the door. "It's Leonard."

Penny stood up and walked toward the door, opening it. "Can I come in?" He asked, as Penny gestured toward the couch.

They sat down together as Penny turned off the television. "Could we talk about you and-" Leonard asked hesitantly earning a look from her.

"Okay look, I'm not going to judge you with what happened with Sheldon. It was a mistake and one that I'll overlook." Penny raised her eyebrow. "Sheldon told you?" Leonard nodded as he continued.

"I was thinking we could resume our relationship from where we left off." Leonard said hopeful that Penny would agree.

"What about Priya?" Penny asked curiously. "She's going back to India so it's inevitable that we'll break up."

"Really, so I'm your back up girl?" Penny asked angrily, causing Leonard's smile to fade. "We broke up. Yes, I realized that it was a mistake but for you to switch girlfriends like this? I honestly thought you were better than this Leonard."

"But, I still love you Penny. I really do." He replied, standing up from the couch and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked into his bedroom to grab some fresh clothes when something black caught his eye near the ceiling.<p>

It was Penny's thong from the night before. He effortlessly reached up and took it down from his lamp, feeling the soft material in his hand.

He immediately recognized it from years before when he was at war with Penny. The thong was the first one he strung on the telephone wires outside his living room window. He would have to give it back to her.

Sheldon emerged from his bedroom and walked toward the living room, where Raj was sitting with Howard on the couch watching television. "Where are you going?" He asked, seeing something black in his hand.

"To Penny's. It's now past 11 so I should be safe." Sheldon stated, walking toward the door.

"So what are you going to do about Leonard?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Raj we'll talk when I'll get back."

"How long will that be? If you're going to Penny's how do I know if you'll have sex with her again? I can't sit and wait all day."

Sheldon frowned at him and opened the door. "Don't be absurd, it won't take long."

As he left Raj looked at Howard. "Now let's talk about your problems with Bernadette." Howard grinned. "You really want to listen to them?"

Raj smiled devilishly, "Of course, that's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the couch, eager to down the bottle of wine that she bought a week ago for her depression. Who knows when Sheldon will go bat crap crazy on her? She'd rather handle it while drunk than sober.<p>

She shrugged it off; alcohol wasn't the best answer to everything. Especially with what happened last night. How did she walk into Leonard's room and not her own? How could her sense of direction be that off?

She then snapped out of her thoughts from the sound coming from the other side of the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock "Penny."

Penny groaned; she was so not ready for this.

She opened the door, revealing Sheldon. "Good morning Penny, may I come in?"

Penny nodded as Sheldon sat down on the couch and not in his spot in her apartment, which was odd. "Look Sheldon-"

He held up his hand. "Hold on Penny. Please allow me to continue." She sat down beside him.

"I've given the events of last night some thought and have decided on a conclusion."

'Here it comes', she thought. Permanent banishment.

"After my explanation this morning, I've realized what a sense of accomplishment I achieved having coitus with you. Not to mention the epiphany I had during the act regarding dark matter. I believe a change to our friendship paradigm is in order."

Penny stared at him. "...What?"

Sheldon shifted to face her. "Not only that, but I do find you desirable as an ideal mate, even more so than Amy Farah Fowler. In fact, even before you went out with Leonard."

Penny was stunned, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, isn't that what I was doing?" Sheldon asked, confused at her question. "Also I came to give you this.' He placed the thong in her hand. "Thanks. I couldn't find it."

Penny was ecstatic, "I'll go out with you Sheldon." He smiled genuinely at Penny then there was a thud against her door, startling them.

"I knew it, pay up Howard!"

"What the frak?"

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 2**

Leonard walked up to Raj's apartment and opened the door, revealing Priya on the couch. "Leonard, we need to talk." She stated, gesturing to the seat next to her. Hesitantly he complied and looked at her.

"I should have told you that I'm going back to India but it's not like you think." Priya explained calmly. "I'm only going on a short vacation, no more than a month because I miss my parents."

Leonard's demeanour suddenly brightened. "Then we're not breaking up?" He asked cautiously. "Of course not. Not unless you want to then-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Now that that's settled, when are you leaving?" Leonard asked, happy he wouldn't remain single. "Next week. Would you come with me and meet my parents?" "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Howard knocked on Bernadette's door vigilantly, paranoid that she might never want to speak to him again. She opened it with a stern look on her face.<p>

"Before you say anything, Bernadette I came to apologize." Her face softened a tiny bit. "I got out of hand about the watch, which is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

"I know it's not an excuse but the guys always tease me about only having a masters degree in Engineering. When you announced you were getting your PhD, they made fun of me. I guess it finally got to me and I snapped at you." Howard explained, looking into Bernadette's eyes.

"I'm truly sorry and I'm proud of you. Can you forgive me?" He asked, hopeful that the wedding wouldn't be called off. Bernadette sighed, she knew all about it.

"I forgive you, but what's this about 'one of the best gifts you've ever gotten'? What was the best gift you've received?" Bernadette asked, earning a smile from Howard. "You are the best gift I've ever gotten."

* * *

><p>Raj and Sheldon sat on the couch with papers sprawled on the living room table. "Okay and sign here, here and here." He said as Raj scribbled his signature on the new and improved roommate agreement.<p>

"How many more of these do I have to sign?" Raj whined, hoping not to get carpel tunnel syndrome. "That will be all Raj. Congratulations you are now officially my new roommate.

Sheldon stood up to place the roommate agreement in his bedroom. "But Sheldon, since you're dating Penny now wouldn't she be a more suitable roommate?"

He stopped near the kitchen. "I have given the matter some thought. However, the duties of a roommate as outlined in the agreement and what's expected of one's girlfriend are completely antagonistic. Don't you agree?"

Raj nodded, that seemed fair. "So you don't want to treat Penny like an delivery-girl? That's actually nice of you Sheldon." "Of course, that's why I have you." Sheldon replied as he walked off to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

The door opened for Sheldon. "Yes dear?" She asked sweetly. He then stopped, 'dear'. He chuckled to himself. That was new, the only other terms she used were 'sweetie' and 'honey'.

"It's Halo night. Would you be my partner?" Sheldon asked. "I'd love to. Who are we up against?" Penny asked, walking with him to 4A. "Wolowitz and Koothrapali."

"Oh yeah Leonard's living with Priya temporarily." She said, earning a look from Sheldon. "You mean permanently. I've drawn up the paperwork today and Raj is now my new roommate."

"That fast huh? So what did Leonard say about that?" She asked as he opened the door for her. "Nothing. I haven't told him yet."

"Don't you have to give him a notice or something that he's kicked out?" Penny asked, picking up a controller. Sheldon sat down in his spot. "He sent out a tweet that he's leaving for India with Priya so it's for the best."

The door opened revealing Howard and Raj. "Alright Sheldon ready to lo-eep!" "Raj do you think you will ever be able to talk in the same room as me?" Penny asked as he mouthed a 'no' and sat down on the couch.

"He moved his lips, that's an improvement right?" Penny asked.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome, a whole month alone with Priya." Leonard exclaimed, packing his clothes. "I just hope your parents approve of me." Raj shook his head.<p>

"Leonard you are the whitest guy she has ever dated. You're whiter than chalk, what do you think they'll say?" He asked, watching Leonard think.

"They'll say that diversity will produce stronger offspring?" Leonard asked, zipping up his suitcase. "Yeah with grandchildren that are lactose intolerant and can't process melon and corn." Raj added, walking toward his closet.

"So that's it? You've moved all of your stuff out?" Leonard sat the suitcase on the floor. "Pretty much, I just need to move the furniture out and then you can put your stuff in." Raj then helped him move his second suitcase into the hall.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "He went to Amy's house. He also told me to tell you to have a safe flight." "Okay, tell him I said thanks." Raj nodded.

"What time is your flight tomorrow Leonard?" "It's at 10 AM." Raj then wheeled it toward the front door. "You don't have to come and see me off since you have work."

"Really?" Raj asked. "I thought you might want us to come. What about Penny? Did you tell her goodbye?"

Leonard went stiff, "I don't think it would be a good idea to see her, considering our previous conversation." "You told her you loved her didn't you?" Raj asked smirking as he watched Leonard's expression.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister. Have a safe trip Leonard." Raj added waving goodbye as Leonard descended down the stairs.

"I think Priya would probably hurt me. Damn it why hasn't the elevator been fixed?"

* * *

><p>"I heard an interesting rumour Sheldon. Are you experimenting with Meme Theory again?" Amy asked, handing him a glass of Yoo-Hoo before sitting down. "You mean me dating Penny? That's not a rumour."<p>

"Interesting. How did this happen?" She asked, opening a pack of cigarettes for her monkey. "It's actually not complicated. Penny was intoxicated, we had coitus and then I asked her out."

Amy handed the monkey a new lighter. "Fascinating. And you're attracted to Penny?" Sheldon didn't hesitate. "Essentially, yes."

"Then where do we proceed from here?" She asked, sitting down beside him. "That's why I came. Amy, would you be open to remaining my friend?"

"Of course Sheldon. I'm quite content that you're dating my bestie." Amy replied, taking a sip of her glass. "We'll have to tell your mother that we're not 'dating' anymore." Sheldon said, emphasizing dating in air quotes.

"No need, I'll tell her the news."

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked into his apartment to find Raj 'conversing' with Penny. She was trying to force him to talk to her and it was actually going well. He managed to squeak out a few words to her before retreating back to silence.<p>

"Eek!" He squeaked to Penny as soon as he noticed Sheldon come in. He pointed to Sheldon's spot where Penny was currently sitting. "Oops, sorry Sheldon."

He walked past them and placed his jacket on his chair. "No need Penny. You are my girlfriend now so you may sit in 0,0,0,0."

Penny smiled at that as Raj went pale, Sheldon was changing too quickly for him. Or has he been this way for a while but was just hiding it?

"It's alright Sheldon. Unless, we could sit together in your spot." She asked, eyeing Sheldon. "I don't understand, there's only room for one person on one cushion unless one person- oh."

Raj rolled his eyes, making Penny laugh.

* * *

><p>"That was a pretty good movie Sheldon." Penny said, standing up from the couch. "Why thank you Penny. I picked 'Red Riding Hood' due to your preferences." Raj then started crying again, and blew his nose into his last tissue.<p>

"I'll walk you to your door." Sheldon offered, allowing Penny to lead the way. "I had a great time Sheldon." "Me too. Goodnight Penny."

Sheldon said ready to turn around when Penny stopped him, kissing him on the cheek, leaving behind an imprint of her lipstick. "Goodnight Sheldon."

She closed the door and Sheldon paused for a minute, touching his cheek and felt his heart rate quicken. "Fascinating."

He walked back inside to see Raj wiping his tears. "Oh my god, I haven't cried this much since the last Twilight movie. I love America."

Raj stopped and looked at Sheldon's cheek. "Penny kissed you goodnight huh? Lucky. I have no one to kiss me."

Sheldon just smirked at him, still feeling her lips on his cheek. "I could get used to this."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 3**

Leonard finished checking in his bags while Priya's eyes searched the airport.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked, watching her gaze. "I'm looking for our friends. Our flight leaves in half an hour and they aren't coming to say goodbye?"

He shrugged it off, "They're working so it's expected. Besides, I'm not comfortable with goodbyes; we'll see them in a month. It's not like we're leaving forever."

Priya's expression changed to a frown. "I was hoping to see Bernadette at least."

"I see them over there!" Howard exclaimed, his hand in Bernadette's as Sheldon, Penny and Raj walked behind them.

Leonard turned around and saw his friends walking towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, a smile creeping to his face.

"Did you think we would let you go without saying goodbye?" Howard answered as Raj nodded. "It's the social convention Leonard, honestly." Sheldon added, but everyone could see that he would actually miss his best friend.

"Good luck with Priya's parents. I hope they'll accept you." Bernadette said, earning a smile from Leonard. "Thanks and I'm sorry I won't be there for the wedding."

"So, you and Sheldon?" Leonard asked, looking at Penny. "I wish you the best Penny." She smiled, "Same to you and Priya. Have a safe flight."

Raj stood there, smiling and nodding his head to whatever someone said. Penny then jabbed his side with her elbow. He glared at her and then looked at Leonard "...Have...safe...flight." He squeaked and went silent, surprising everyone.

"Wow Raj, you're slowly overcoming your fear of women." Leonard said impressed at his friend's accomplishment. "How did he do it without prescription drugs or alcohol?"

"Penny's been forcing him to converse every night, much to his dismay." Sheldon spoke up, causing everyone to look at Penny. "I'm proud of you Penny. Raj what should you say to Penny?"

He glowered at Sheldon, before looking at Penny. "...Tt-Thank... you."

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm already starting to miss Leonard. It feels weird without him." Raj said, pulling out a soda from the fridge.<p>

"Yes, I believe I know how you feel. The odd thought in the back of your mind that something's not right." Sheldon added, typing on his laptop as Howard ate a bag of chips on the couch.

"He can miss people?" Howard asked Raj. "Of course. Remember when we went to the Arctic? He actually missed Penny."

"Really?" Howard asked. "How did you know?" Raj looked over at Sheldon to see if he was listening. "He brought Penny's Christmas gift with him and I saw his entry log. It was when he forgot to lock his screen after Leonard tricked him about finding those monopoles."

"Huh. Guess he's a real man after all."

* * *

><p>"To a girl's night!" Amy toasted with Penny and Bernadette before downing their tequila shots.<p>

"Isn't life great?" Bernadette asked. "Priya's gone, you're dating Sheldon and I'm getting married."

"I'll drink to that." Amy said, ordering three more Cosmopolitans.

"So Penny, how's Sheldon getting accustomed to having a girlfriend?" Bernadette asked curiously. "Other than that night, it's slower than with Leonard but I'm actually glad it's like this for once."

Bernadette giggled. "Up until now we assumed Sheldon had no deal. It's very surprising."

"Actually," Amy interjected. "Sheldon's deal was always women. He'd suppress his libido by disconnecting his brain from his body." "You mean like wires in a microwave or something?" Bernadette asked.

"Essentially, yes. He told he had sex once for experimentation but it was unpleasant. This is why he'd avoid it up until now. Sheldon never felt the need to engage in coitus because procreation was foreign to him. He did mention that if he'd ever feel attracted to someone he would submit to those urges without hesitation."

The drinks arrived and they each took a sip. "So he might be in love with you too Penny. I'm so happy for you." Bernadette said smiling. "Exactly. Congratulations bestie, I look forward to your offspring."

* * *

><p>"I wonder how the girls' night is going. It's been a while since they last had one." Howard speculated, removing a Jenga block and carefully placing it at the top.<p>

"Gossip, alcohol and dancing?" Raj replied rhetorically. "It can't get better than that." Howard nodded in agreement.

It was now Sheldon's turn. "Raj where did you find Transformers Jenga?" Howard asked. "It's a nice change from our regular one."

"There was a specialty store a block from the comic book store. It's beside that new cafe that just opened. Their scones are so delicious." Raj replied, removing a block.

"Not surprising, there are several editions of Jenga available." Sheldon added, watching Howard almost knock over the tower. "For instance, Penny owns a Hello Kitty edition."

"How do you know that?" Raj asked.

"Four years ago I organized her closet. I wonder if she knows she even owns Jenga; it was buried under a dense pile of shoes." Sheldon replied, placing his block on top.

"When is this tower going to fall?" Howard whined. "We've been at it for like 30 minutes."

"Hold on, that might be a good thing." Raj said, eying the tower. "Anyone know what the Guinness World Record is for Jenga?"

* * *

><p>Penny opened the door to 4A to find the guys on the couch watching television.<p>

"We're home!" Bernadette called out, her arm around Penny's neck. "Where's my tushy face?"

Penny burst out laughing; it had been a while since Bernadette called Howard that.

Raj and Sheldon looked at Howard but he ignored them. "I'm here Bernie. Ready to go home?"

She nodded and latched onto him, nearly knocking him to the ground. Sheldon chuckled as Howard said goodbye to Raj, Sheldon and Penny before leaving.

"I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Sheldon asked as he motioned to Raj to move over so that Penny could sit beside him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down, earning an 'ee' from Raj. "Yeah, it's always fun hanging out with Amy and Bernadette."

"How was your evening?" Penny asked, grabbing a chip from the bowl in front of her. "Not completely unpleasant. I finished writing a mock examination for my students; I can't wait to see their faces. We also had a game of Jenga, which ended with Raj bumping the table on purpose. And then some television to pass the time until you came home."

"Aww Sheldon. It's past your bedtime. Did you stay up to see me?" Penny asked, as Raj watched the two in silence. "Of course Penny." Sheldon replied as Penny gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving for her apartment. "Goodnight Sheldon." "Goodnight Penny, pleasant dreams."

When Penny left Raj finally spoke. "It's so weird that you're dating Penny. I'm still not used to it and her kissing you." Sheldon stood up and picked up the nearly empty bowl of chips and dumped them into the garbage.

"I find it essential to my daily living. I've suffered enough watching her date Leonard and him taking her for granted." Sheldon replied, putting the bowl in the sink.

"I guess, but it's odd even when she kisses you." Raj continued, earning a look from Sheldon. "Why is it odd?" "Because you don't freak out about germs or her touching you."

Sheldon paused. He hadn't even noticed it himself. "Interesting. Due to my prolonged exposure to Penny I seem to have grown accustomed to it." Raj continued to listen. "Even when we had coitus I wasn't even thinking of the bacteria and pathogens that I could acquire from Penny unlike my first experience."

Raj nodded and picked up the remote. "I've also noticed that she's kissing you and you're not kissing her back or initiating it. How come?"

Sheldon paused again. "You do have a point. I haven't felt the urge to do so yet. I've already discussed it with Penny and she understands."

Raj sighed. "What are you exasperated about?" Sheldon asked, standing near the couch. "Because you're going to get dumped, really fast." "What are you saying?"

Raj turned to Sheldon. "Penny is a woman and she needs to feel loved. From what I see it looks like it's one-sided on her part." Sheldon sat down. "Are you certain? Because she says she's fine with it for the time being."

"Yes, but for how long?" Raj replied as Sheldon frowned. "If you don't hurry up Penny will get tired of it and find someone else, someone who knows how to treat a woman. Like me."

Sheldon chuckled. "How imaginary. Goodnight Raj."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 4**

"Leonard should be in India with Priya by now." Howard thought out loud, taking a forkful of his salad. "He'll probably contact us soon."

"Raj, would you be open to Leonard being your brother-in-law?" Sheldon asked, setting down his fork. "It appears the thought is unpleasant to you."

Raj shook his head. "It's not like that Sheldon. I don't care since he's my friend. As long as my sister and parents are happy then I'm fine with it."

"Why is that?" Sheldon asked. "Because I won't hear the end of it if my parents dislike Leonard. And if they do get married, what if they divorce? I will be blamed for introducing the both of them." Raj replied, picking up a napkin.

"Why? They decided to date on their own." Howard asked curiously. "You don't know my parents. My brother divorced two years ago and he was married to an American. My cousin Sanjay was friends with her; he's still blamed for it." Raj replied sourly.

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door and Raj opened it. It was Howard.<p>

"Bernadette and I have decided to postpone the wedding." He announced, plopping down on the couch. Raj's face instantly lit up. "Oh no, I hope nothing's wrong."

Howard stared at him. "No, it's nothing like that. We just want to wait until Leonard and Priya come back. It was a decision we both made." Raj's face fell. "That's considerate of you and Bernadette." Howard smiled. "Yeah, we thought so too."

Sheldon looked up from his laptop. "Speaking of relationships," Sheldon began. "I noticed that after Penny came back from her girl's night she wasn't intoxicated. What does this mean?"

Raj and Howard stared at him. "It means what it means. She didn't drink too much." Howard replied, confused by the question.

"Yes, I know that but why wasn't she drunk? Bernadette was but Penny wasn't. Amy probably was too." Sheldon clarified, looking at Howard and Raj.

"Maybe Penny wasn't up to it, the alcohol didn't have an effect or she felt she needed a change." Raj guessed, earning a nod from Sheldon. "Hmm...That makes sense. Raj, I'm surprised you thought of that and I couldn't."

"So how is Amy? Did she say anything about you dating Penny since you last saw her?" Howard asked, earning a glance from Sheldon.

"She is content with the shift in our friendship paradigm." Sheldon answered, picking up his empty glass. "We weren't exactly 'dating'. It was just so her mother would leave her be. Amy is glad I'm dating her 'bestie'." He filled his glass with juice from the fridge.

"Hmm I thought she would be a little upset. Fake dating is still dating." Raj added as Sheldon sat down on the couch. "I suppose, but there wasn't anything pertaining to dating. Once she held my hand for a few seconds as an experiment and she did kiss me once when she was intoxicated. Both actions meant nothing to the both of us."

Howard turned toward Sheldon. "Maybe not to you, but what if Amy really has feelings for you? What would you do then?" Sheldon thought for a second, he hadn't thought about that.

"While Amy, on an intellectual basis, may appear to be the ideal mate for me due to our similarities, I feel no need to be in proximity to her nor do I have feelings for her." Sheldon replied. "Amy would see that and if she is as intelligent as I perceive her to be, she would move on."

Raj and Howard looked at each other. "That means nothing Sheldon. Women are complex and if they like someone they will do anything just to be with them." Howard assured him, earning a look from Sheldon.

"Remember when the new neighbor moved in upstairs and Penny ended up in a cat fight with her?" Sheldon nodded, how could he forget?

"Well, imagine Penny and Amy fighting like that over you." Sheldon looked at Howard and then at Raj, who nodded. "That's absurd on the face of it."

* * *

><p>"He's mine bestie, I saw him first!" Amy shouted at Penny, grabbing onto her hair. "Let go Amy! And I saw him first when I moved in four years ago!" She retorted, unlatching Amy from her hair and pushing her away.<p>

"You may have a point but we were dating first!" Amy answered, fixing her glasses. "Dating? That's not dating, that's like friends with benefits without the benefits!" Penny yelled, walking towards her. "What he has with me is real dating, and he loves me too!"

"Lies, he loves me more!" Amy shouted, throwing herself at Penny knocking them both to the floor. "No, he loves me!" Penny cried out, as Amy started choking her as Sheldon looked on, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Can't you both stop fighting over me?"

Sheldon jolted awake in his bed. "What a horrible dream." He looked at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning. "And highly inaccurate. Penny wouldn't be taken by Amy that easily."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

She opened the door, revealing Sheldon in his red Flash shirt. "Good morning Penny."

"Good morning sweetie. What's-" Sheldon cut her off, giving her a hug similar to the one on Valentine's Day last year but not as awkward.

"Penny, I was wondering if we could go to see a movie tonight and perhaps dinner." Sheldon offered, earning a grin from her. "I would love to Sheldon."

He backed off and released her from the hug. "I'm glad. When you're ready we can leave." Penny nodded as she closed her door. Sheldon turned around and saw Raj in the doorframe. "Very smooth Sheldon." "Why thank you Raj, I thought so too."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon asked Penny out on a date? This is big." Howard said, pulling out his cell phone. "I have to tell Bernadette."<p>

"Hey I have a great idea." Raj said with a glint of evil in his eyes. "Let's follow them tonight."

"But I have a date with Bernadette tonight. Wouldn't it be weird to follow them?" Howard asked looking at Raj.

"Think about it, we can see from an outsider's view what Sheldon's chances are with Penny. And Bernadette's curiosity wouldn't be able to resist." Raj replied, fueling curiosity in Howard.

"Damn it, let's do it."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 5**

Bernadette, Howard and Raj sat in the far back of the restaurant watching for Sheldon and Penny to arrive.

"Are you sure it's this Restaurant?" Bernadette asked, pretending to read the menu.

"That's what Raj said when he overheard them talking." Howard replied, looking over at Raj who was nodding at him.

A waitress walked over to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet." Bernadette replied. "Then would you like something to drink first?"

"Sure, I'll have a coke." Bernadette replied.

"I'll have water please." Howard replied next.

"And how about you?" She asked looking at Raj who mouthed 'alcohol' to Howard.

"He'll have a coke too."Howard answered for him, earning a glare.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those drinks." The waitress said, walking away from their table when Raj's expression went sour.

"I promised Penny that I wouldn't let you drink in order to talk to women." Howard said to Raj who still glared at him. "Think of this as therapy."

* * *

><p>"Look they're here!" Bernadette exclaimed, seeing Sheldon and Penny walk into the restaurant.<p>

They followed the waiter to a table that was opposite from where they were sitting but still close enough to comfortable watch them without being seen.

The three watched as Sheldon pulled out the chair for Penny before sitting down.

"He's off to a good start." Howard said impressed. "Who would have thought that Sheldon could be a gentleman?"

"Howard, he actually had Cotillion training." Bernadette said, earning a look from Howard and Raj.

"Really, why? Howard asked. "Who would want to learn how to function in 18th century France?"

"He was forced to in Texas when he was young." Bernadette answered, taking a sip of her coke.

"There's always something new to learn about Sheldon." Howard contemplated watching Sheldon talk to the waiter.

"Indeed." Raj added, before clasping his hand over his mouth.

* * *

><p>As Sheldon and Penny conversed about which movie they should see as he paid the bill, Raj, Bernadette and Howard decided to give them a head start so that they wouldn't be discovered.<p>

Immediately as Sheldon opened the door for Penny, Howard paid for his and Bernadette's bill while Raj paid for his.

There was a glass of unfinished wine on another table and Raj tried to take a sip secretly before Howard took the glass for him and motioned him to keep walking.

As they left the restaurant, they watched the two of them go around the corner and walked faster. They walked for three blocks to the nearest Sheldon-approved movie theatre.

"Two tickets for Pirates of the Caribbean please." Sheldon said as Penny smiled at him.

"Geeze, Penny didn't even smile at Leonard like that when she was dating him." Howard observed, watching the two of them walk into theatre 4.

Raj grumbled something inaudible under his breath, earning a look from Howard and Bernadette. He then just smiled and nodded before purchasing his ticket.

* * *

><p>They sat at the very top of the stairs in order to observe them better, and luckily the theatre was already dark so they wouldn't be spotted by Penny and Sheldon. They probably wouldn't have as they were deep in conversation about the last Pirates movie.<p>

It was already more than half-way through the movie when Sheldon placed his hand on Penny's and they laced their fingers.

Raj was the first to notice and leaned over to whisper in Howard's ear when he saw that he was making out with Bernadette.

He frowned and muttered under his breath. "How come nobody loves me?"

The guy sitting next to Raj looked over at him, "I'm lonely too. I need a boyfriend."

Raj shook his head and sank into his chair, focusing back on the movie.

* * *

><p>"I had a splendid evening with you Penny." Sheldon said walking her to her door. "I believe we've made some progress tonight in our relationship."<p>

Penny smiled. "Yes, I had a great time too Sheldon." She gave him a hug and was surprised that he hugged her back before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Sheldon." "Good night Penny." Sheldon replied as Penny closed her door.

He walked into 4A to find Raj sitting on the couch. "Hello Raj, how was your evening?"

Raj frowned at him. "Great, just great. I'm the only one without a girlfriend and I was hit on by a gay man."

Sheldon stared at him before answering. "Maybe if you force yourself to talk to women you'll find a girlfriend eventually."

Raj turned off the television. "I could barely talk to Bernadette tonight at the restaurant. It's not fair. Why can't they create a pharmaceutical drug that has no side effects like stripping in front of women?"

He looked at him. "Why were you eating with Bernadette tonight? She's dating Howard."

Raj went slightly pale. "I was...eating with Howard and Bernadette tonight. Like a double date but with three instead of four."

Sheldon sat down on the couch. "Oh that makes sense."

Raj sighed, he almost talked too much. "Maybe I should date that deaf girl again."

"Why did you break up with her?" Sheldon asked.

"It turns out she wasn't deaf, her hearing aid was just broken."

* * *

><p>"Really? That's a surprise." Leonard pondered as he skyped with Howard who told him all about Sheldon's first date with Penny. "This is Sheldon we're talking about."<p>

Howard nodded. "I know. He must really like Penny."

Leonard felt a slight pang of jealously. He and Penny were over and he was in a satisfying relationship with Priya. Her parents even accepted their relationship so why was he feeling like this? He still had some feelings for Penny, he wouldn't deny that and it would probably dissipate after a while.

"If this continues, they might actually get married." Howard added, watching Leonard frown. "Raj would be kicked out and Penny would move in instead."

Leonard shook his head. "I don't think Penny would be able to handle all of his idiosyncrasies and live with him. That's overkill."

"True." Howard agreed. "What if they have a kid first? Can you imagine another Sheldon running around? I don't think I could handle having a mini-Sheldon telling me I only have a master's degree."

Leonard chuckled at that. "Yeah, I don't think you could either."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 6**

The majority of the month passed just like any other for both Sheldon and Penny, with the occasional date here and there.

Howard and Bernadette were actually happy for them, and Raj was a bit too. But he still had hope that Bernadette and Penny would be single soon. He felt bad about that but he was desperate to have a girlfriend.

"Howard I'm so sick of watching couples, it just makes me feel lonelier." Raj whined, stabbing his beef-a-ronni with his fork.

"But your progress with talking to women is improving right?" Howard asked, finishing his cobbler.

"No, I only talk because Penny pushes me. If she doesn't I just retreat into total silence again." He answered, pushing away his plate.

Howard placed his fork and napkin on the empty plate. "Why don't you just pretend Penny is pushing you then?"

"I tried, it only makes it worse. I start spewing out gibberish and everyone in hearing distance thinks I'm crazy."

Howard blinked and then had an idea. "Remember when Leslie Winkle dumped me and we went to Vegas? Maybe you just need to let loose and have some fun to take your mind off things."

Raj nodded. "We should go for the weekend this time. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah and this time Bernadette, Penny and Sheldon can come along with us."

"Road trip to Vegas baby!"

* * *

><p>"Vegas? Why?" Sheldon asked, watching Howard and Raj. "I don't have a problem."<p>

"Vegas is not only for taking your mind off things but it's like a short vacation. We can go see some shows, gamble, drink and relax." Howard explained, as Sheldon looked at him as if he was crazy.

"How can you say 'drink' and 'relax' in the same sentence?" Sheldon retorted, standing up from the couch. "Besides, even if I wanted to go with Penny, I don't think she would be able to. Penny has to work this weekend."

"Come on Sheldon, can't you do this as a favour?" Raj moaned, "I need to get away and I don't want to go alone."

"Can't you just go with Howard and Bernadette?" Sheldon asked, walking to the kitchen. "I'm not comfortable with any form of alcoholic frivolity."

Howard grinned. "Bernadette would probably enjoy it more if Penny came along. They could go shopping in Vegas together."

Sheldon's eye twitched, he didn't care for shopping and he hadn't had a day off since Dr. Gablehouser fired him. It would be alright if he spent most of the time in the hotel, right?

He sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to Penny."

"No need." Howard said, earning a look from Sheldon. "Bernadette sent a text that Penny is already packing."

* * *

><p>"Alright, has everyone had their allotted six ounces?" Sheldon asked, looking specifically at Raj.<p>

Howard and Raj rolled their eyes as Bernadette and Penny smirked.

"Now, Howard will drive and Bernadette will be in the passenger's seat." Sheldon ordered, writing on his clip board.

"I will sit with Penny and Raj in the back. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. If changes need to be made, we can switch positions at the first bathroom check. We should arrive there in exactly 4 hours and 18 minutes."

* * *

><p>"'Cause baby all I need is youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Howard sang, driving down the highway.<p>

"Penny, why are Bernadette and Howard singing for 2 hours now?" Sheldon asked. "This isn't a karaoke bus."

"They did this last time too." Penny said tiredly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is the 'love car'."

Raj nodded, before whispering to Sheldon. "Raj, I know you're thirsty but the next bathroom stop isn't for another 2 hours."

He glared at Sheldon before whispering in his ear again. "Penny, Raj would like another piece of gum."

* * *

><p>"I must say that while I don't believe in luck, we did manage to avoid traffic. Well done Howard." Sheldon said, taking out his and Penny's suitcase from the trunk.<p>

"Gee, thanks Sheldon. That means a lot to me." He replied sarcastically as Sheldon looked at him. "Your welcome."

"So Penny are you going to share a room with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked curiously, looking at Sheldon.

"Actually yes." She answered. "We discussed it last night. We want to get to know each other better."

"Correct." Sheldon added. "While we've already engaged in coit-intercourse, we haven't experienced the other aspect of being in a relationship. However we do have separate beds in the event sleeping habits emerge."

Raj quickly whispered in Howard's ear. "Nope, you heard it right. Aliens do live among us."

* * *

><p>"Alright who's ready to party?" Raj opened the door to Sheldon and Penny's hotel room, holding two glasses of champagne in each hand. "Howard and Bernadette are ready to go."<p>

He looked at Sheldon who was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt with his hair slightly messy typing away on his laptop. Penny was wearing a black low-cut blouse with a denim skirt sitting at the vanity putting on the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Whoa, Sheldon's actually handsome?" He said as Howard and Bernadette walked into the room. "If I wasn't a man, I would so date you."

Sheldon, Penny, Howard and Bernadette then looked at Raj, who downed his second glass and saw them staring at him. "Maybe I've had too much alcohol already."

* * *

><p>"Come on...Yes!" Howard yelled as he collected his chips.<p>

"Howard you're great at roulette. That's another $500." Bernadette chirped as she gave him a kiss.

"Why don't you give it a try Sheldon? Maybe you might be lucky." Penny asked, setting her $10 chip down on black. She was cautious; she didn't want to lose all of her extra money that she collected at the restaurant.

"Penny, the chances of winning at roulette-" Sheldon said as Penny cut him off. "Sheldon, think of it from a different point of view. Play for fun."

The dealer spun the roulette and it landed on black. "Yay! See? Just let loose a bit."

"Hmm. Alright, but I don't care for roulette. May we go see what other games there are?" Sheldon asked. "Sure."

* * *

><p>They circled the entire casino and Sheldon didn't end up betting his chips at all. Penny walked over to the bar and asked for a drink.<p>

"I haven't seen you drink in a while Penny." Sheldon noticed, sitting down on the stool next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you why."

Penny smiled, "I just cut down on my alcohol expenses. I didn't want to drink all the time because things were going great for me. I was finally happy since we started dating."

"I see. That's a valid reason." Sheldon thought aloud as the bartender asked him if he wanted a drink. "Why not? I'll have what she's having."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 7**

"Your tolerance for alcohol is getting better Sheldon." Penny observed, as he finished his second drink.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Sheldon said, pushing the glass away. "But I do feel very relaxed, not like the last time I drank alcohol at the awards ceremony."

"That was different." Penny started, finishing her second drink as well. "You were nervous and you chugged it down pretty fast."

"I must say that why I never understood why people drink to get intoxicated to the point of vomiting, a drink or two is quite pleasant."

Penny then noticed that Bernadette and Howard were walking toward them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe it? I won $2,000!" Howard exclaimed, with his arm around Bernadette. "And it's only our first night here."

"Did both of you gamble too?" Bernadette asked as they moved to a nearby table to sit together.

"I just bet $10 on black and got my money back." Penny answered. "Sheldon doesn't like the games so he didn't gamble at all."

"Come on Sheldon, you should at least play a game or two before we go back to Pasadena." Howard urged as Bernadette nodded in agreement.

"If I must, but I'll play the night before we leave." Sheldon replied.

"Why just on the last night?" Bernadette asked.

"That way if I develop a gambling addiction I can quickly get out of here before I become homeless."

* * *

><p>They walked back together toward their rooms when Bernadette noticed someone was missing. "Has anyone seen Raj?" They shook their heads.<p>

"The last I saw of him was when we left to go downstairs." Howard said with a worried expression. "I hope nothing happened to him."

"I do recall him mentioning that he needed to 'get laid' tonight." Sheldon added as he slid his card key to open the door.

Howard nodded as he took Bernadette's hand. "Alright, have a pleasant evening. Let's go take that nap Bernadette."

"Goodnight Penny and Sheldon." Bernadette added as they walked to the end of the hall to their room.

"You may use the bathroom first Penny." Sheldon offered as he sat down on his bed and turned on his laptop. "I need to start writing up an exam for the Chemistry professor."

"That's new. Why?" Penny asked, pulling out her makeup remover from her suitcase.

"He has contracted an illness and the President of the University has asked me to fill in for him for the remainder of the semester." Sheldon replied; his eyes fixed on the screen. "It's only for two weeks before their final exam."

"But your PhD is in Physics." Penny added as Sheldon turned to look at her. "That is correct, but I have enough knowledge to teach the class as well; even without a measly master's degree."

* * *

><p>Penny opened the door to find Sheldon watching television on his bed. "You can use the bathroom now Sheldon."<p>

"Thank you." He said, taking out his necessities and pulling out his own towel from the suitcase.

"There's a fresh towel in the bathroom." Penny said, plopping down on her bed.

"I'm not sure how 'fresh' it might be." Sheldon said, walking toward the bathroom. "How would I know if they even properly washed it? It could just be sprayed with Febreeze for all I know."

* * *

><p>Penny pulled the covers up to her chest and turned over on her side to face the window before shutting her eyes. She heard the bathroom door open and Sheldon shuffling around the room before she heard him closing the zipper on his suitcase.<p>

"Penny, are you asleep?" He asked as Penny turned around. "No, not yet."

"Good, I was hoping to try an experiment tonight." Sheldon replied as she looked at him curiously.

"I'm given the understanding that couples share the same bed and I would like to observe that paradigm with you." Penny hid a smile, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sheldon responded as he moved over to make room for Penny. She climbed in and pulled the covers up.

"Good night Penny." "Good night Sheldon."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

Sheldon slowly stirred awake and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He looked over at Penny and she was still asleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole. It was Raj.

Sheldon opened the door. "Raj do you know what time it is?" "Of course I do Sheldon. Could I sleep here tonight?"

"Why? Don't you have your own room?" He asked curiously. "Yes but I'm locked out. I've been looking for my card key everywhere."

Sheldon looked at Raj. "Why don't you sleep in Howard's room then?" Raj frowned. "I walked to their door and I heard moaning. I'm not going in there."

He looked at Raj and nodded, "Alright, but be quiet. Penny's sleeping and trust me, you want to avoid waking her. You can take the second bed."

Sheldon looked at Raj's expression. "Why do you look surprised?" "Well I assumed I would have to sleep on the floor but you're sharing the same bed with Penny? That's big, even if you already had sex with her."

Sheldon glared at him and motioned for Raj to come in. He looked over at Penny. "I thought Leonard said that Penny snores. Guess he was lying."

"She does, but she hasn't so far. It was either a sinus infection or she's very relaxed." Sheldon replied, climbing into bed and looked over at Raj. "No more talking. Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>A ray of sunshine peeked in through the window, stirring Penny awake. She turned to her side and saw that Sheldon was gone. "Where did he go?"<p>

Penny sat up and looked over to the other bed. It was occupied. "Sheldon must have moved in the middle of the night. I wonder what I did in my sleep to make him leave?"

She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 8 AM. She walked over to the other bed, "Sheldon, wake up. It's already 8. Isn't this past your schedule?"

A deep groan replied to her question. "That doesn't sound like Sheldon."

Penny pulled the covers off his face and screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Raj's eyes snapped open and he yelped jumping out of the bed. "What are you doing here Raj? You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were Sheldon."

He shook his head as Sheldon's head popped out of the bathroom. "Penny I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

"Yes Sheldon. Raj just scared me." Penny said, looking over at Sheldon. "I thought you were sleeping in the other bed."

"Why would you think that?" Sheldon asked, walking toward them. "We both got into the same bed. Unless of course sleepwalking is a factor, but I assure you it isn't."

Penny nodded and looked over at Raj who was quietly walking toward the door.

"Raj where do you think you're going?" Penny asked as he turned around to look at them. He smiled and bolted for the door, shutting it behind him.

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 8**

Knock. Knock.

Penny walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Penny, ready to go shopping?" Bernadette asked walking inside. "Good morning. Yes, I just need to grab my purse."

"Good morning Bernadette." Sheldon said, looking up from his laptop. "Where's Howard?"

"He's still sleeping, he's very worn out." She replied as Sheldon went back to typing. "Oh and Raj showed up this morning too. He knocked on my door but he didn't say anything when I told him Howard was still sleeping."

"Alright, let's go. See you later Sheldon." Penny said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, have fun Penny. Bye Bernadette."

When the door closed Sheldon quickly checked his pulse. His heart skipped a beat when Penny kissed his cheek. "My pulse is normal. I wonder why that happened."

Sheldon thought about the kiss again and his heart repeated the action. "Intriguing..."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

Sheldon looked up from his laptop. "Who is it?"

"Howard." The voice said through the door. "It's open, come in."

"Sheldon, it's a beautiful day and you're staying inside?" He asked, sitting down on the opposite bed to face Sheldon.

"I'm working on an exam, which must be completed for Tuesday." Sheldon replied, eyes fixed on the screen. "I should be done in about two hours."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Can't you work on it later? I want you to come and help me pick out a gift for Bernadette."

"Why me?" Sheldon turned his head to look at him. "Can't you do it yourself? What about Raj?"

"I haven't seen Raj since yesterday. I knocked on his door but there was no answer." Howard answered, pulling out his cellphone. "He hasn't replied to my text messages."

"Bernadette came this morning to get Penny and she said she saw him running down the hall." Howard had a confused look on his face as Sheldon continued. "Also last night he came here to sleep because he was locked out of his room. He lost his card key; perhaps his phone as well."

"I wonder why he didn't come knock on our door then." Howard asked curiously. "He wanted to but he heard you engaging in coitus and came here instead. Raj also gave Penny a fright in the morning because she didn't know that he was sleeping in the adjoining bed."

"Then what could he be doing now?" Howard wondered out loud.

"Well, considering that he wanted to 'get laid' last night, he could be on yet another sexual escapade."

* * *

><p>"Look at these, they're gorgeous." Penny squealed, picking up a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels.<p>

Bernadette looked at the price tag. "Wow they cost almost as much as Howard's Rolex." She immediately put them down as if they burned her hands. "Moving on then."

"Penny, how did you get Sheldon to wear normal clothes?" She asked, looking at a pair of Gucci heels. "I've never seen him wear jeans before."

"It actually wasn't that hard." Penny said, putting another pair down. "Before we left I told him to wear some nicer clothes for our trip. He moaned and said he would take a few clothes Missy bought him for Christmas a few years ago."

"That easily? And he has more?" Bernadette asked as Penny nodded. "Why doesn't he wear them more often?"

"Apparently only half of his closet is filled with the clothes that we see Sheldon wear." Penny replied, walking over to the clearance section of the store. "Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable in them."

Bernadette looked at the shoes that were left. "Why are the ugly shoes always left on sale?"

"I know. It's like I have the worst luck with shoes. Want to go to another store Bernadette?"

* * *

><p>"What about this Sheldon?" Howard asked; pointing to a princess cut diamond ring. "That depends. Have you decided in the last two hours if you want to purchase a ring or a necklace?"<p>

He glared at Sheldon. "That's why I'm asking your opinion. I'm not sure if Bernadette would like another ring or not."

"Well," Sheldon began. "Given that Bernadette's a female, and all females revere diamonds, I presume any gift here would be an excellent choice."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Then pick what you would buy for a female." Sheldon mused for a short while, looking over the jewellery.

"How about this one?" He said, deciding on a necklace. "Bernadette would love that one." Howard said, then asked the salesman to show him the piece.

"Excellent choice, I see you have great taste." He said, taking out the necklace for Howard. "It's one of our best pieces here."

Sheldon smiled condescendingly at Howard who turned to look at the man. "It's a 1.20 carat classic round three-stone diamond and platinum necklace."

Howard grinned as the diamonds caught the light. "And how much is it?"

"$4,420, plus tax." His face fell as he gave the necklace back to the salesman. "That's more than her engagement ring..."

"I withdraw my previous comment. Ultimately the decision is the price, not the type of jewellery."

* * *

><p>"At least you settled on a gift." Sheldon commented, walking with Howard toward the hotel. "At least it's still white gold, has diamonds and matches nicely with Bernadette's engagement ring."<p>

"Thanks Sheldon. It's also beautiful and what a bargain." Howard said excitedly. "Only $300."

"Forgive me for asking but how much was it for her engagement ring?" Sheldon asked, looking at Howard. "$1000. But that's different, an engagement ring is the most expensive ring you can buy to show how much you love someone."

Sheldon looked at Howard, "Then wouldn't you also buy the most expensive necklace to go along with that engagement ring to show her your love?"

Howard glared at him. "I don't have that kind of money to spend. If I did I would buy it in a heartbeat. Would you buy that necklace Sheldon?"

"Of course not, I don't have that kind of money either." Sheldon smiled at Howard. "And I have a PhD."

* * *

><p>"Open the door Sheldon." Raj whined, knocking on the door.<p>

Penny opened it as Raj squeaked. "Sorry Raj, Sheldon's not here. But if you want someone to talk to, I'm here."

Raj shook his head and turned to walk away when Penny grabbed him by his back collar. "Oh no you don't. Sit down." He nodded and obeyed.

* * *

><p>Sheldon opened the door to find Raj motioning with his hands to Penny with a word every five motions. "Raj, what are you doing?" He asked shutting the door. "And if that's sign language, it's the worst rendition I've seen yet."<p>

Raj glared at Sheldon as Penny spoke. "Well, from what I've managed to get out of him he's in a bit of a trouble."

Sheldon sat down next to Penny. "What did he do?"

"The good news is that Raj met a woman, the bad news is that she's a 'nutcase' as he puts it." Penny explained as Raj nodded.

She continued. "Raj met her last night and now she's stalking him. He can't even go into his hotel room."

Sheldon stared at him. "Did you go to the front desk to get another card key for your room?" Raj gave him a 'what do you think?' look.

Penny continued. "He did and she has the other card key. Raj thought of moving to another room but she's staying here too and it would be a cinch to find him again."

"Raj, while you should be happy that a woman is running after you this time, I believe the correct word for your situation is that you are 'screwed'."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**If you're interested in what the necklace and ring look like here's the links (remove the spaces):**_

_**Necklace**__**:**_

**_http : / / ak. buy .com / PI / 0 / 250 / 211398979 .jpg_**

_**Ring**__**:**_

**_http : / / ak. buy .com / PI / 0 / 250 / 219304574 .jpg_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 9  
><strong>

"It was a great idea to have dinner together." Bernadette said as they waited inside the restaurant. "I feel bad for Raj though."

Penny nodded. "Yeah, when that woman showed up he hid under the table and we had to feed him like a dog until she left."

Howard emerged from the washroom with Sheldon. "How's Raj doing?" Bernadette asked.

"He's still hiding from her. She almost caught him too." Howard replied. "She tried to search the bathroom but luckily Sheldon and I were in there so she didn't see him."

"Wow, she's really must like Raj." Penny added as Raj emerged finally came out. "So what's he going to do now?"

"I gave him our spare room key so that Jill won't find him." Howard answered as Raj mouthed 'thank you' to Bernadette and waved goodbye before leaving.

"So he doesn't want to come with us?" Bernadette asked, as they walked out of the restaurant. "No, he's afraid she might find him. I told him to order a movie to pass the time."

* * *

><p>"How did we end up at a club?" Sheldon asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink. "Why are you drinking a Blue Hawaiian? Isn't that a woman's drink?" Howard asked, taking a sip of his beer.<p>

"On the contrary, the Blue Hawaiian is one of the drinks featured on Mad Men." Sheldon contradicted. "It's a male cocktail. Plus I dislike the smell of beer."

"You would like this one then." Howard said, offering him a sip. "Try this; it's Bud Light with Lime."

Sheldon cautiously took a sip. "You're right, it does taste better. But isn't this a choice among females as well?" Howard glared at Sheldon. "I saw several women drinking the same beer as you Howard."

He ignored Sheldon and turned to look for Bernadette; she was on the dance floor with Penny. "Isn't she such a great dancer? I wish I could dance."

Sheldon looked over at Bernadette but his eyes were drawn to Penny. She was moving in perfect rhythm to the music blaring from the speakers. It was mesmerizing to him. He was snapped back from his stare when a man walked up to them.

"—Like—dance?" Sheldon heard him ask. His Vulcan hearing wasn't as effective in a club. Howard was also watching as Bernadette motioned to her hand that she was engaged.

He smiled at this, "My Bernie is faithful, even when it comes to dancing with strange men." Sheldon looked at him and back to the other man, who was now conversing with Penny.

She motioned for him to lean in and said something to his ear. Sheldon suddenly felt a pang of jealously overflow him as he watched them. The man backed away before glancing in Sheldon's direction and walking away.

He then suddenly felt calm once more. "Look at that, Penny's faithful as well. And we're not even engaged yet." Sheldon said, causing Howard to choke on his beer.

* * *

><p>"Come on...Awww." Howard groaned, as he lost his chips. "Your luck will come back soon." Bernadette reassured him as he looked at his chips. "I only have $200 left."<p>

Bernadette placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you try again tomorrow night?" Howard looked up, "Yeah, you're right. How about we go back to the room?" She nodded as he stood up from the chair.

They said goodnight and left Penny and Sheldon in the casino. "Do you want to leave too Sheldon?"

"Actually if you don't mind Penny, the Baccarat table we passed earlier seems entertaining."

* * *

><p>Penny slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the sun shone through the window. She looked at the clock; it read 10:20 AM.<p>

She tried to turn over when she noticed Sheldon's arm was sprawled across her body. Penny shuffled a bit to face him. He was still asleep, with a peaceful look on his face.

She then suddenly realized she couldn't remember what happened last night. She definitely wasn't hung over since they didn't drink a lot. Sheldon had bottoms on and she had her pajamas on.

Penny shuffled to the edge of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. She took her cleanser from the counter and lathered it on her face. She then began to wash it of when a flash caught her eye in the mirror.

Penny touched the necklace with three diamonds around her neck. While she had no idea what it was worth, it did look expensive to her. But where did it come from?

Suddenly her mind rewound to Sheldon and her at the Baccarat table, he was drinking with her while he had won another round.

It then flashed to Sheldon buying her the necklace at a jewellery store. Penny then remembered them getting into the elevator as Sheldon kissed her, throwing them into an intense make-out session before heading to bed.

"Penny?" Sheldon called out as she hung up the face towel and walked toward him. "What time is it? I feel like I've slept longer than my desired duration."

"We both did." Penny said, sitting down beside him. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Sheldon turned his head to look at her. "Well, I do remember playing Baccarat and getting in the elevator with you before we started kissing. I also drank a lot but I have no ugly consequences like Amy did. Other than that it's a blur."

He then noticed the necklace around her neck. "Oh and giving you the necklace, which is rather expensive. How did I ever afford it?"

Penny touched the necklace once more. "It's really expensive?" He nodded as he sat up on the bed. "When I went shopping for jewellery with Howard I noticed it earlier. I must have thought that it would be perfect for you last night when I bought it."

"Thank you Sheldon, I love it." Penny said as she hugged him. "I knew you would." He then looked down at her lips; he suddenly felt the same urge as last night to kiss her.

Penny was taken by surprise as Sheldon pressed his lips to hers, content that she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. His kissing improved since last night, which impressed Penny at how fast a learner he was. Was that even possible?

There was a knock at the door, breaking their kiss. "I'll get it." Penny said, getting up and opening the door. It was Howard and Bernadette. She let them come in as Howard saw Sheldon in his pajama bottoms.

"Why are you two still in bed? We agreed to leave at 10:30, remember?" Howard asked; his eyes immediately glued to Penny's necklace. "That-"

He looked over at Sheldon. "Did you buy that for Penny?"

"Of course Howard, what seems to be the problem?" Sheldon asked, looking over at Bernadette's hand and spotting the ring. "You bought that ring for Bernadette."

"That's different." He whispered, as Bernadette and Penny gushed about their new jewellery. "How did you afford it?"

Sheldon looked confused. "Actually I'm not sure. I don't have that much money to spend on a whim."

"Maybe you won some money. Did you stay at the casino after Bernadette and I left?" Howard asked, as Sheldon nodded. "Yes, but I can't seem to remember if I won anything or not."

"Well we could go down and check at the front desk. They should have a record of your account balance."

* * *

><p>They got into the elevator and headed down. They stopped on the main floor when a couple got on and noticed Penny and Sheldon. "Hey, there's the high roller and his girlfriend." The man said, grabbing Sheldon's hand and shaking it.<p>

"You're one hell of Baccarat player. Do you play often?" Sheldon looked at him confused. "Actually it was my first time."

The man's face fell as he turned to his wife. "Really? We assumed you've been playing for years." She said, looking at Penny now. "Well, today's our last day; I wish you and your boyfriend a wonderful life."

Penny smiled at her, "Thanks, you too."

They both got on the elevator as Howard and Bernadette stared at the two of them. "High roller?" Howard asked. "Only the wealthy players go to the high roller tables."

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper." He said to the woman at the front desk. "I would like a hard copy of my print balance." "Certainly."<p>

She typed on her keyboard and the printer turned on. She walked over the printer and handed the page to Sheldon. "Will that be all?" "Yes, thank you."

His eyes scanned the page as his eyes displayed shock. "What's wrong?" Penny asked, afraid he might collapse. "Read it Sheldon." Howard said as Bernadette nodded.

"Deposit:" Sheldon began. "$553,456.12"

"Cash Withdrawal: $5,000"

"Champage: $1,000"

"Current Balance: $547,456.12"

"What the frak..." Howard said, putting his hand on his forehead while Bernadette squealed with happiness. "That's impressive Sheldon. I guess you have a talent for gambling."

"Penny." Sheldon said, looking over at her; her face in shock. "Penny? Are you alright?"

"Sheldon-" She said, before her eyes shut and her world went black. Sheldon caught her before her body hit the floor.

"What's going on? How could I win that much money?" Sheldon asked, holding Penny.

"Beats me." Howard said, looking over him. "I'm also surprised that Penny fainted instead of you."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 10**

Penny heard a faint conversation as she felt fingers on her arm checking her pulse.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Sheldon's been monitoring her progress and he says that everything's fine. She just fainted from the news."

"Bernadette, could you bring a glass of water? It seems like Penny's beginning to stir."

Penny slowly opened her eyes; her vision a bit blurry. Her eyes began to adjust to the light and she saw Sheldon sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why am I in bed Sheldon?" She asked, slowly sitting up as Bernadette handed Sheldon a glass of water. He gave it to Penny and she took a few gulps.

"You fainted when you learned of my account balance." He simply replied, taking the glass from her hand.

"I must be dreaming, pinch me." Penny said as Sheldon placed it on the night desk. "Alright." "Ow!" Penny exclaimed as he looked shocked. "You said to pinch you."

"It's a figure of speech Sheldon." She replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry." "It's alright Sheldon."

"We were worried about you Penny." Bernadette said, earning a smile from Penny.

"Yeah, in all the years I've known you I've never seen you faint before." Howard added as the door opened revealing Raj.

"Hey I finally found my phone; it was in the bushes outside of the hotel." He said handing Howard his phone back. "Thanks for letting me use your phone to find it."

Raj stared at the scene before him, everyone was gathered around Penny. "What's going on?"

"Raj, do you know that you're talking in Penny and Bernadette's presence?" Sheldon asked as Penny sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course Sheldon, I had a drink from the bar a moment ago."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding. Sheldon won over half a million dollars?" Raj asked, packing his suitcase in Howard's room.<p>

"Yes, that's why Penny fainted." Bernadette answered as she zipped her suitcase.

"Do you know what the chances are for winning at Baccarat? Never mind getting into the high roller tables." Raj said as Howard placed Bernadette's suitcase near the door.

"I know. Maybe he was lucky or knew what cards were left in the deck, like when we play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a." Howard thought out loud. "You know, this is the first time I've seen Sheldon express any interest in gambling."

"I know, it's not fair." Raj added, crossing his arms against his chest. "How come he gets all the luck? I've been gambling for years and I've not even made $10,000, let alone what Sheldon made in one night."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, how can you not be freaking out?" Penny exclaimed she finished packing.<p>

He zipped his suitcase, "I believe I haven't processed the information yet; I've never had a predicament with money as a variable."

Penny picked up the account balance from the night table and read it over. "We drank $1000 champagne? I can't believe I don't remember that."

Sheldon took his and Penny's suitcases and moved them to the door before sitting down beside her. "I don't recall it either. What are we going to do with all that money Penny?"

Penny looked at him as he continued. "We can't put it in the bank. You know I don't trust banks."

"Sheldon, you have to keep it somewhere safe. You can't just hide that much money in your mattress." He looked at her. "Why not? My mother does that."

"Sweetie, remember when those robbers broke into your apartment?" Penny asked as Sheldon nodded. "That would be the first place they check. It's a common place to hide money."

"I guess you're right." Sheldon said as he paused for a second. "Although just hiding the money or putting it into a safety deposit box wouldn't be efficient."

"Why?" Penny asked as Sheldon pulled out his laptop and began typing away. "We should invest it Penny. That way the money will increase over time and we can have extra money annually for leisurely activities".

"Oh, you mean like shoes?" Penny squealed as Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "Yes, like shoes."

* * *

><p>The drive back was relatively quiet, except for a couple of songs that Bernadette sang with Howard every time Sheldon suggested they play a game.<p>

After finishing another song, Howard spoke up. "So Sheldon, why didn't you just transfer the money directly into your bank account or just take a cheque?"

Sheldon sighed, "Howard, I told you before I don't trust them." Raj rolled his eyes as Sheldon continued. "What if I took the cheque home and when I went to cash it, it would bounce? I'd rather just take the money in cash."

"I can't believe you bought a silver suitcase like in the movies." Howard said as Bernadette giggled. "You're like a walking target to get mugged."

* * *

><p>Leonard's eyebrows furrowed on the screen, "Are you trying to trick me?" Raj shook his head. "I wish, who knew that Sheldon would get rich gambling, and when he invests that money...He'll be a millionaire."<p>

"Come on, Sheldon doesn't know anything about investments." Leonard defended, and then paused before glumly continuing. "I didn't think that through, he's probably learning about investments as we speak."

"Looks like Penny's found herself a good man." Raj said, grinning at Leonard. "Smart, rich, has a stable career but he's a bit of a robot too."

Leonard sighed. "Stop rubbing it in Raj and yeah, he'll take her shopping and she'll have a wonderful life with Sheldon instead of me."

"I know; I wish I was Penny." Raj replied as Leonard frowned. "You need to find a girl Raj, and fast."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 11**

Sheldon knocked on the door to President Seibert's office and opened it after hearing 'come in'. He extended his arm, holding the exam. "Good morning President Seibert. I trust this will be all."

Seibert took the exam and placed it on his desk without looking at it. "Not quite Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon frowned. "I must return before the students blow anything up. This is why I chose Physics instead of Chemistry; it won't cause me bodily injury."

Seibert stared and shook his head. "You really are crazy."

"I'm not crazy, my-" Sheldon said before getting cut off. "I know, I know. But when was the last time you were tested? That's the million dollar question."

Sheldon glared at him. "Dr. Cooper, we are having a formal banquet next week on behalf of the University." "What has that got to do with me?"

Siebert sighed, "Let me finish. Given the situation with what happened at the last fundraiser, I was reluctant to ask you to attend another gathering. However, since Dr. Hofstadter is in India, I have no choice but to ask you to take his place."

Sheldon stared at him. "Really? To go and 'kiss some butts' again? I don't think so."

Siebert grinned, "You won't go alone. Howard and Raj have agreed to attend." Sheldon crossed his arms. "And why do I have to go?"

"The board of directors insisted that you attend." He said handing Sheldon two invitations. "Don't forget to bring a date."

"Remember, not a blood relative or a...robot." Siebert added, watching Sheldon's confused expression.

"We need to show that we not only have the best geniuses but that they have people skills and can function with normal people." Siebert added, shuffling some papers on his desk. "I doubt you have a girlfriend so I suggest to being a female friend – wait I doubt you have one too. You can always hire a female."

Sheldon glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business but I do have girlfriend." Siebert laughed at that. "Did you build one or something? Just remember to show up with a date Dr. Cooper."

"Fine. Good day." Sheldon said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>"So are you bringing Penny?" Raj asked sitting with Sheldon on the couch. "Of course, who else would I bring?"<p>

He looked at Raj as if he spouted another head. "Don't you think Penny might be bored?"

Sheldon paused in thought. "I haven't considered that, but I'll still ask her to accompany me to the banquet when she comes back from her shift. Speaking of dates, who are you bringing Raj?"

He glared at Sheldon. "Howard's taking Bernadette, you're taking Penny, and I need to build a girlfriend."

Sheldon stared at him. "Siebert strictly told me no robots." "I was being sarcastic Sheldon."

He looked at Raj. "Drat, now I'm 10 for 20 this month."

* * *

><p>Penny opened the door and saw Raj and Sheldon conversing on the couch. "Hey sweetie, how was work?"<p>

"Hello Penny." Sheldon smiled as Penny leaned down to give him a kiss. "Safe, the students didn't blow anything up, at least not yet. And yours?"

Penny sat down beside Sheldon as Raj moved over a seat. "Actually it was slow today, not many customers."

She turned to look at Raj. "What did you do today Raj?" He glared at her and Sheldon. "Come on, I'm doing this for your own good."

Raj let out a squeak as Penny stood up from the couch. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

When she left Raj spoke up. "Why does she keep doing this? I need to talk to women on my own when I feel comfortable."

Sheldon shook his head. "You'll never be able to Raj, admit it. You should be thankful that Penny is helping you and I suggest you should listen to her."

A few minutes later Penny emerged with a small bottle of Malibu. "Here, this is for you Raj. Now will you talk with me?"

Raj smiled and nodded. He took the bottle and drank a few gulps. "Thank you Penny. Would you mind if I get a snack from the kitchen first?" She nodded as Raj went to the cupboard.

"Why would you give him alcohol when you forbade him from taking it to talk to you?" Sheldon whispered, disappointed at Penny.

She ushered him to lean in. "Its water, rum extract, coconut water and a few pinches of sugar."

Sheldon grinned, "I must say Penny that you're an excellent charlatan. I'm impressed."

* * *

><p>"Penny, do you have plans next week?" Sheldon asked, taking a slice of pizza from the box. "Except for work, none. Why?" Penny asked, taking a bite.<p>

"The university is sponsoring a banquet next Friday and I would like you to accompany me." Sheldon explained as Raj took another sip from his bottle.

"Of course Sheldon, I would love to. Is there a dress code?" Penny asked. "Yes, formal attire. Luckily my pants were returned to me after that awards fiasco." Raj stifled a laugh before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Penny, do you have anything suitable to wear?" Sheldon asked, ignoring Raj. "I don't really own any formal clothes; I'll go check my closet."

* * *

><p>She emerged with a three dresses after a few minutes. Penny draped a scarlet red dress across her body. "What about this?"<p>

Sheldon and Raj looked up at her. "I don't have enough information to make an informed decision. I suggest you put on each dress." Raj nodded. "I agree."

Penny changed in the bathroom and came out wearing the red dress. She turned a few times. "What do you think?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I believe the dress is far too short. If you were to bend over your buttocks would be visible."

She went back and came out wearing a maroon dress. "And this?"

"Hmm, the dress is strapless and hugs your curves perfectly. It shows off your best assets." Raj commented as Sheldon looked at him and then back at Penny. "Next dress."

Penny came back wearing her last dress, a black glittering dress. Immediately when she stepped out Raj gasped and Sheldon's eyes went wide.

"What about this dress? It's my favourite." She asked, turning around. The length was perfect except for one aspect, a dangerously low neckline.

"Very sexy." Raj said, earning a smile from Penny. Sheldon sat there in stunned silence, she was breathtaking.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked for the third time, snapping him awake. "Yes? Oh."

Penny eyed him curiously. "Did I leave you speechless?" Sheldon looked up at her, and then his eyes trailed down the path of the neckline.

"Indeed. However it's inappropriate for the banquet and I must request that we go shopping, immediately."

Penny grinned as Sheldon walked over to the fridge to get a cold drink. Raj then looked at her. "I saw what you did there."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 12**

"Thank you for accompanying me to the banquet Amy." Raj said before he took another sip from his Malibu bottle. "You're welcome; I know you couldn't find a suitable date so I am glad to be a replacement for you." Raj forced a smile, focusing on Sheldon talking with President Siebert in the distance.

Penny grinned as Amy leaned over and whispered. "Is he aware that the contents of that bottle don't contain any trace of alcohol?"

"Nope, it's all part of my experiment." Penny replied, smiling to another guest who looked at her. "Penny, I must ask, where did you find such a stunning dress? Everyone's eyes are on you." Amy asked.

It was a one shoulder jersey cut-out dress with slightly shiny beads on the shoulder strap in a gorgeous emerald colour with a slit that went up to her knee. "Thank you Amy, Sheldon picked it out because I didn't have a suitable dress for tonight."

Raj nodded. "You should have seen the black dress Penny had. One look and all the older people would have had heart attacks."

Sheldon then started walking toward her. "Penny, this is President Siebert. Professor Siebert, my girlfriend Penny."

Siebert stared at Penny, looking her over as if checking if she was real while Sheldon smirked. She shook hands with him. "Pleasure to meet you President Siebert." "Likewise."

Raj, Amy and Sheldon stared at their hands. Penny tried to break free from his grasp politely but he still kept on shaking her hand. Sheldon looked over at him and he immediately retreated his hand. "I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me." "It's alright."

"Please excuse Dr. Cooper and me for a couple minutes, there are a few people that wish to talk to him in the VIP area." They nodded as Sheldon looked over at Penny, and she smiled at him.

"Dr. Cooper, how did you land a vixen like her?" Siebert asked, walking away with him. "I thought you brought a robot or something." Sheldon sighed. "She's my friend and neighbour that moved in four years ago. We've recently entered into a relationship."

"I'm actually jealous. If I wasn't married and your age-" Siebert said, patting him on the back. "You did great. She's stunning just like an actress."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Howard and Bernadette?" Amy asked, looking at her watch. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago."<p>

Raj took a sip from his bottle and put it back inside his pocket. "He sent me a text 5 minutes ago that they're not coming. Guess something came up."

Amy and Penny looked at each other and shrugged. She picked up two plates and handed one to Amy. "At least there's food, I'm starving. Are you?" "Yes, I haven't eaten all day. I was too busy trying to map artificial thought processes of a monkey's brain."

Raj looked at Amy. "That means you might be able to map a human brain soon." Amy grinned. "Perhaps, but for the time being I haven't gotten anywhere with my research."

"Oh, remind me to pick up a carton of cigarettes when we leave." Penny picked up a finger sandwich and placed it on her plate. "I didn't know you smoked Amy." "I don't but my monkey does, I should introduce him to you sometime."

* * *

><p>Sheldon noticed Raj and Amy in the far back talking with a donor. His eyes scanned the hall for Penny and he spotted her talking with one of the biggest donors for the university.<p>

"Ahh, Dr. Cooper. I was just having a pleasant conversation with Penny." Mr. Weiss said, shaking Sheldon's hand.

He moved over to Penny's side as her hand wrapped around his arm. "I've got great news for you Dr. Cooper. I'll give you the funds you need for that linear accelerator for your research."

Sheldon's face lit up. "Really? Thank you Mr. Weiss. I'll ensure it's put to beneficial use." He chuckled. "I'm sure you will. I must be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting your wife Dr. Cooper."

* * *

><p>"It was a productive evening tonight. I'm glad I got the funding." Sheldon mused excitedly as he walked into the building, holding the door open for Penny. "I'm happy for you Sheldon."<p>

Raj tagged along behind him. "Sheldon, how come you were the only one from the science department to get a donation?"

"Mr. Weiss was very impressed by Penny; I believe that was the sole reason." Sheldon replied, walking over to get his mail as Penny got hers.

"That Mr. Weiss? I should have said Amy was my girlfriend then. We could've gotten double the amount." Raj said glumly as Sheldon smiled at him. "Actually, Mr. Weiss assumed that Penny was my wife."

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked into the apartment after bidding Penny good night to find Raj waiting for him on the couch. "Sheldon, this is fraud. What if Weiss finds out that you're not married?"<p>

He sat down beside Raj. "Honestly, how would he find out anyway? We only see him once a year. Don't over think things Raj."

He looked at Sheldon and turned off the television. "What if he'll talk to Siebert and decide to withdraw the donation?"

Sheldon looked at Raj. "You're not making any sense Raj, your cognitive functions are breaking down, just go to bed. Besides, even if we see him in a year from now Penny and I might be married by then."

Raj's eyes widened. "Slow down, you want to marry Penny?" Sheldon stared at him. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You just started dating her?" Raj replied as Sheldon held up his hand. "I enjoy her presence and I want a progeny Raj. I believe that Penny feels the same way, given her adversity with other males including Leonard."

Raj stood up. "I'm going to bed Sheldon good night." "Excellent choice, good night Raj."

_**If you're curious about Penny's dress here's a link that I found close to what I was imagining it to be (remove the spaces):**_

_**http : / / www. bestbridalprices. com / index. php? main_page = product_info & products_id = 81148 **_

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 13**

"So Leonard's coming back tomorrow?" Howard asked, taking a forkful of cobbler. "Yes, I've recently skyped with him a couple days ago. He's coming back with my sister."

"Do you think they'll get married?" Howard asked as Raj's finished his salad. "Maybe, but that's their decision. I don't want to get involved."

"Priya told you to stay out of it, right?" Raj looked at him. "No...maybe."

Sheldon shook his head. "Raj, if only you could concentrate on dark matter research as much as Leonard's relationship with Priya we would make some progress by now."

"Really Sheldon? I don't see you making any progress either." Raj retorted as Sheldon glared at him. "I have. Did you see the newest formula scrawled on my second whiteboard? Even Dr. Gablehauser said it was brilliant."

Raj rolled his eyes. "Other than that you have made no progress either Sheldon." Sheldon stared at him. "But it's still more than you have done since I've hired you."

* * *

><p>Sheldon watched as Amy attached electrodes to Ricky. "I see that you're busy, we could talk some other time." She ushered the monkey to go back in its cage. "Not at all Sheldon, I have time for chit-chat."<p>

He walked back and sat down on the chair next to her. "Alright. I need to talk to you about some symptoms that I am having since last week." Amy pulled out her notepad and pen from her drawer. "Continue."

"Arrhythmia, elevated blood pressure, spouts of jealously, fever, and an almost pleasant-like nausea in my stomach." Sheldon said, as Amy wrote everything down. "Even the Vulcan practice of Kolinar is useless."

Amy looked up from her notepad. "Sheldon, remember when you thought I had an alien parasite when I was aroused by Zack?"

"Of course I do, I have an eidetic memory." Sheldon replied looking at her. "But your symptoms were different and easy to diagnose. I looked online and I couldn't find anything other than a heart attack and magnesium deficiency. I'm also not with child so it's baffling."

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, you'll have to face the fact that you're sexually aroused by my bestie." Sheldon paused for a second. "But why wasn't that an explanation online?"

"Beats me, but I can see that you know what you have to do, unless engaging in coitus with Penny is undesirable to you?" Amy asked, staring at Sheldon. "On the contrary, I actually enjoyed the act with Penny."

"Then what's the problem? Haven't you felt this way before?" "Never." Sheldon replied simply as Amy got up from her chair. "Would you be open to having a brain scan?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Why not? I left Raj to do all the work today; he's been slacking lately." "I'll also need to test your testosterone, estrogen, dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin levels."

* * *

><p>Raj sat on the couch when Sheldon's laptop began to ring. "If you'll excuse me for a minute." He got up and walked over to his desk. "Hello Sheldon. I got the results for your diagnosis."<p>

Raj lowered the volume on the television so that he could listen in. "Good, continue Amy."

"I was accurate that it had something to do with your arousal. Your levels are that of an animal needing to mate." Amy explained as Sheldon's expression changed. "Fascinating, but I don't feel like an animal in heat."

"What do you mean? I thought you said-" Sheldon cut her off. "I know but let me explain. I don't have the physical urge to rush over to Penny's apartment and rip off all her clothes before straddling her like a coyote."

Raj choked on his water and sprayed the rest on the table. He turned around and looked at Raj. "I suggest you clean that up right now." He nodded as Sheldon looked back to the screen.

"I see, it seems like your body's mating signals to the brain are somewhat delayed." Amy thought out loud. "Sheldon if this keeps up and if you continue to suppress these feelings, you might actually resort to what you've just explained."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "That's frightening. But what if Penny's not up to it? She's not ovulating in another two weeks." Amy laughed. "Of course she's up to it. Females are sexually aroused even when not ovulating. I propose you think of it like an experiment and see where it goes from there. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to. Goodbye Sheldon." "Goodbye Amy."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Bernadette." Penny said as she drove. "I have some needs that Sheldon might not have or be ready to have for me. I thought I could handle it but it's difficult." Bernadette smiled. "You mean sex, right? Have you tried talking to him about it?"<p>

"No," Penny replied. "I'm afraid I might scare him away." Bernadette looked at her. "Talking won't scare someone away. Why don't you start up the conversation first and see where it goes. If he feels uncomfortable just change the subject." Penny nodded. "Alright, thanks Bernadette."

* * *

><p>Penny sat in between Sheldon and Raj; they were watching Bridget Jones's Diary 2 since it was Raj's turn to pick tonight. She was leaning against Sheldon with her head resting on his shoulder.<p>

"Oh my god I love this movie." Raj said, wiping his eyes with his tissue before taking a sip of his pseudo-Malibu. They were already half-way through the movie when Raj noticed he was out of tissues.

"Would you mind pausing the movie? I need more tissues." Sheldon picked up the remote and paused it as Raj got up from the couch. "I'll be back soon." He closed the door behind him as Penny got up and walked to the fridge.

Sheldon watched as Penny sat down beside him and offered him a glass of water, taking a sip of her own. "Thank you Penny. How did you know I was parched?"

"I didn't, your body just felt a little too warm." She said casually as Sheldon mentally panicked. He downed his glass of water quickly as Penny began to speak. "Sheldon, I know that you're different from other people but I want to try an experiment with you and see what happens."

"Penny, I was about to suggest an experiment as well. How should we proceed?" He replied as she inched closer to him. Sheldon felt his heart rate increase as he looked into her emerald eyes. Penny watched his blue eyes slightly darken as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sheldon instinctively angled his head as their lips met, placing his hands on her lower back. Penny was caught by surprise as he deepened the kiss and heard a moan escape her lips. They broke the kiss for air as Penny felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Wow, the cat's alive." She said as Sheldon grinned. The door opened revealing Raj with two boxes of tissues in his hands.

"Raj, you'll have to watch the remainder of the movie alone." Sheldon said, taking Penny's hand in his as they walked toward his bedroom. "Sorry Raj." Penny added as he heard the door slam shut.

He stared in shock. "Great, even Sheldon's getting laid tonight."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

_**This is my first time writing a Big Bang Theory fanfic so I apologize for any inconsistencies.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 14**

Leonard walked up the familiar flights of stairs and stood in front of 4A. "Maybe I should talk to Penny first." He thought out loud and started knocking on the door. After a few minutes the door opened, revealing Raj.

"Raj, what are you doing in Penny's apartment?" He asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me you and Penny-"

"I wish but no." Raj replied cutting off Leonard. "I needed a place to sleep last night." That made Leonard more suspicious. "Aren't you still living with Sheldon?" he asked, looking inside the apartment, all of Penny's stuff was still here.

"Think about it Leonard. Sheldon got laid last night; those noise-cancelling headphones are useless." Raj replied frowning. "And I didn't even get to watch the last half of Bridget Jones's Diary 2."

Leonard looked across the hall and back at Raj. "I don't know if I should knock on the door now." Raj shook his head. "You should, I want to finish watching my movie. I hope it's still paused from last night."

Leonard hesitantly turned around and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Sheldon opened the door in his pajama bottoms with his hair ruffled. "Leonard what a surprise. I trust your vacation was enjoyable?"

He nodded as Sheldon ushered him to the couch. "I just talked to Raj; he's in Penny's apartment." Sheldon looked at Leonard in surprise. "What is he doing there? I thought he was still in his room."

"He couldn't sleep because of you and Penny." Leonard answered. "Oh. I suppose we were a little too vociferous last night."

"I need to speak with Penny, where is she?" Sheldon stood up and walked to the kitchen. "She's not dressed and still sleeping in my bed."

Leonard quickly stood up. "Alright, I'll come back at a better time then. Good seeing you again Sheldon." He smiled at Leonard before looking at the television. "Yes, until then. And tell Raj to come back; I'm not sure if I should turn off his movie or not."

* * *

><p>"Isn't this nice?" Howard said eating his dinner. "The gang's back together again." Bernadette smiled as Priya and Leonard kept watching Penny and Sheldon.<p>

"So Leonard, you said you had something to tell us." Raj said, breaking his stare away from Penny. "Actually, yes we do." He said, taking Priya's hand. "Her parents have allowed us to date and now we're engaged."

Raj choked on his food and quickly downed the rest of his Malibu. "Congratulations Priya, I'm so happy for you." Penny smiled as everyone else started congratulated them.

"When's the wedding?" Bernadette asked curiously. "We haven't decided yet but it will be here in America. My parents are a little disappointed since they wanted us to ride on an elephant down the aisle." Priya replied as Raj nodded.

Leonard looked over at Penny who was talking with Sheldon. He watched the two happily chat and realized that she really had moved on after their break-up. But he wasn't going to deny that he still had a piece of Penny in his heart.

"Leonard?" Priya asked. "What are you thinking about?" Leonard stabbed his chicken with his fork. "Just thinking about us and the future."

* * *

><p>Soon after Priya, Leonard and Raj left together, Howard walked over to the fridge and noticed a familiar Malibu bottle.<p>

"Is this what I see Raj drinking all the time?" He asked, holding up it up. "I don't think he should be drinking all the time."

Sheldon motioned to the bottle. "Open it and see for yourself. It's not alcohol." Bernadette watched as Howard twisted off the cap and smelled it. "It smells like Malibu but aside from that there's no alcohol."

Penny smiled as Howard took a sip. "It even tastes like it; this is pretty good. Whose idea was this?" She looked over at Howard. "Mine."

He sat down beside Bernadette. "How long are you going to hide it from him?" Penny shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead. But that bottle is all that's left. I'm not going to make anymore."

"What if he catches on?" Penny crossed her arms. "He should have caught on long ago."

* * *

><p>Raj came back to the apartment and found Penny playing Halo with Sheldon. "I think something's wrong with me." They paused the game and looked at him. "What's wrong Raj?" Penny asked.<p>

He sat down beside her. "I'm not sure but I've started gaining weight and I haven't had a sip of Malibu since yesterday. I still have one left in the fridge but I'm talking to you."

Penny laughed as Sheldon walked over to the fridge and gave him the bottle. "Raj, open it and tell me what you smell."

He took the bottle and opened it, smelling the contents. "Coconut and Rum." Penny motioned with her hand. "And?" "Nothing, that's all I smell."

Sheldon shook his head. "Do you smell any alcohol?" "No." Raj replied and gasped. "You've been tricking me all this time? How could you Penny?"

She took the bottle from his hands. "Raj, it was the only way to get you to talk to me and other women without drugs or alcohol." Sheldon sat down. "Yes, and it worked. Excellent job Penny."

Raj stared at the two of them before it clicked in his brain. "Oh my god, I'm cured!" He grabbed Penny and hugged her. "It's a Malibu miracle!"

Sheldon twitched as Raj kept holding her. He looked at Raj and he quickly let go, bolting from the couch. "I'm going to find myself a girlfriend." He said before shutting the front door.

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Penny walked up the stairs as he carried their laundry baskets. "Penny, don't you think Leonard's been acting odd?" She curiously looked at Sheldon. "He has? I haven't noticed."<p>

"Well, he does keep staring at us for prolonged periods of time whenever we meet." Sheldon explained. "His jealously is making me feel uncomfortable."

Penny shrugged. "He has Priya and they're engaged. He has no reason to feel jealous." She opened her door and Sheldon followed her in. "Actually, he might be. Given that the two of you were involved previously and the looks he gives me whenever we meet, I believe so."

She watched as he took her laundry to her room and heard him open her drawers. "Penny, you've started organizing your clothes." She stood in the doorway and grinned. "Yup, I wanted to surprise you. I've decided it was time for a change and it's actually easy to do."

Penny walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him, intensifying the kiss. She giggled as he effortlessly hoisted her up onto the dresser and moved down to her neck, sending her chills.

The shower then turned on, scaring both of them. "I think there's a marauder in your apartment." She picked up her bat from the corner of the room. "Who would break in just to take a shower?" "A homeless marauder?"

Penny opened the door to her shower and drew back the curtain slightly to find Raj. "Ahhhh!" "What are you doing here Raj? You can't shower in Penny's apartment."

"Where else can I shower? I thought you and Sheldon would be going at it again so I decided to come here. But I guess it was futile."

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later...<strong>

"Wasn't Howard and Bernadette's wedding beautiful?" Priya asked she ordered at an Indian restaurant. "The view from the cliff was spectacular. I want a wedding like theirs Leonard."

He drank a few gulps of water. "About that, I'm afraid of heights." Priya smiled. "Oh is that why you kept holding onto me? I thought you were afraid of Howard's cousin." "That too; he was a hairy behemoth."

"And now they're gone on their honeymoon to Hawaii for two weeks. We should get married quickly." He adjusted his tie. "Y-yes. I agree.

* * *

><p>Penny got up from Sheldon's bed, waking him up. "What's going on?" He said, watching her run out.<p>

She ran past Raj, nearly bumping into him and closed the bathroom door behind her. "Hey, my bathroom time is now. I need to tinkle." He said before walking away.

Sheldon walked out of his room and heard Penny's voice from the bathroom. He knocked three times, "Penny, are you okay?" "Don't come in Sheldon."

He walked to the living room. "Raj, do you know what's going on?" He shook his head. "Nope, but my bathroom time is now." Sheldon looked at him. "Just go void your bladder at Penny's apartment." "I can hold it. My exercises are working."

Penny then came out and walked past the two of them. "Hold on, I'll be back Sheldon." He nodded as Raj got up. "Penny's unusually energetic this morning, don't you think?"

Sheldon sat in thought, looking in the direction of Penny's apartment. "It is odd."

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the edge of her bathtub. There was no use denying it, it was there in front of her in bright bold lettering.<p>

She washed up and walked back into 4A to find Sheldon waiting for her on the couch.

"Penny, you had me worried. What's going on?" He asked as she sat down beside him.

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 15**

"What?" Raj screamed as Penny and Sheldon stared at him. "You knocked up Penny?"

"Raj, could you please give Penny and me some privacy?" He asked as Raj muttered something under his breath before retreating back to his room.

"Sheldon, why are you so calm?" Penny asked as soon as Raj left. "I was actually expecting it sooner or later. I did remind you when switching contraceptive pills the likelihood of pregnancy increases. But since we did have intercourse that day I made a note of it in my calendar. I suppose the situation speaks for itself."

Penny stared at him. "So you're happy?" "Isn't that what I said?" He asked as Penny's eyes filled with tears. Sheldon was still Sheldon.

She leaned forward and embraced him, "You had me worried Sheldon. I thought-" Sheldon rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Penny, don't worry. You don't have to cry, this isn't a sad situation."

She laughed and wiped her tears. "I'm crying because I'm relieved Sheldon." "Oh, that's possible as well."

"Wackadoodle." Sheldon then frowned slightly. "How am I going to tell my mother?"

* * *

><p>"Hello mother, how are you?" Sheldon asked over the phone.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you still coming this weekend as planned?"

"Alright, I have something important to tell you when you arrive."

"I don't think it would be appropriate over the phone."

"Nothing of that nature."

"No, Penny's fine. She's at work."

"Raj is fine too."

"Alright." Sheldon looked over at Raj. "My mother wants to talk to you."

He took the phone from Sheldon "Hello Mrs. Cooper."

"Yes, this is Raj."

"No, I'm not drunk."

"Yes, I can talk to women now."

"No, no. There is no need for an exorcism."

"I assure you I'm not possessed by a demon."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing you too." He handed Sheldon the phone.

"Hello mother. I'll await your arrival. Love you, bye."

Raj smiled devilishly at Sheldon as he hung up the phone. "I wonder what your Christian mother will think of you having a child out of wedlock."

Sheldon glared as he put the phone back in its cradle. "I'll admit that it's not in the correct order in her eyes, but I trust my mother will be happy; she's always wanted a grandchild."

Raj watched as Sheldon put on his jacket. "Where are you going?" "I think you meant, where are _we_ going? _We_ are going shopping." He replied as Raj got his jacket as well.

"Give me the keys Raj, I want to drive." Sheldon ordered as Raj eyed him suspiciously. "I thought a Homo Novus is too evolved for driving."

"That's correct; however I must force myself to excel at the task." Sheldon replied, closing the door behind them. "What better way than to practice with your car?"

"What brought this on?" Raj asked, walking down the stairs with him. "When Penny goes into labour, do you think that she would be in any condition to drive?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it took us two hours just to get to the mall." Raj whined, looking at the time.<p>

"Raj, I told you I need to practice. How long does it usually take you?" "30 minutes."

Sheldon frowned and then smiled. "Since Penny's already a month into her pregnancy, that gives me plenty of time to practice."

Raj got out of the car and followed Sheldon into the mall; he stopped in front of the directory. "We need to make a stop at A3, B12, D8, E10 and G2."

* * *

><p>Leonard and Priya walked into a jewellery store. She stopped at the glass display case near the wall.<p>

"Leonard, what about this?" Priya asked, pointing to a set of wedding rings.

"They are lovely but Priya, shouldn't we walk to every store here and see their selections first?" He said as Priya looked up at him. "We have been to every store."

Leonard's looked down at his shoes. "No, there is still one more left. Come on, the last store usually has the best selection."

They walked out of the store in silence and passed a few more shops before Leonard stopped and pointed to the store in front of them. "Isn't that Raj and Sheldon?"

Priya looked in the same direction. "I believe it is. Come on let's see what they're up to." Leonard nodded as he followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sheldon, just buy her a ring." Raj said; his arms crossed against his chest.<p>

"Raj, when one shops for an engagement ring one must strive to find the perfect one." Sheldon said, carefully scanning the rings one by one. "This is the last jewellery store; I better find something that would be perfect for Penny."

"Raj, what are you doing here?" Priya asked, walking up to him. "Hey Priya, hey Leonard. Sheldon's buying a ring for Penny."

Priya smiled. "Wow, is this for her birthday? Isn't that wonderful Leonard?" He stared at the two of them. "Y-yeah, so wonderful."

"I've found it!" Sheldon burst out, looking over at Raj, Leonard and Priya.

He turned toward the sales woman. "Excuse me; I would like to see this ring." She pulled it out and handed it to Sheldon.

"It's part of our engagement collection. It's a princess-cut 14k white gold ring with 1.80 carat diamonds on the band and in the center. It's only $8879.00"

Leonard's eyes widened as he looked at the ring from a distance. "An engagement ring?" Raj nodded. "Yup, he's going to pop the question either before or when his mother arrives this weekend. He still hasn't decided."

They walked over to Sheldon. "Take a look at this; wouldn't it be perfect for Penny?"

They stared as the ring sparkled in the light. "It's beautiful Sheldon." Priya spoke up as Leonard pulled out his inhaler secretly.

Leonard watched as Sheldon paid for the ring and whispered to Raj. "It can't be that serious, right?" He looked at Leonard. "With what happened this morning they better be serious."

Leonard put his inhaler back in his pocket. "What do you mean? What happened this morning?"

Raj smirked as he followed Sheldon and Priya out of the store. "It's not my place to say; you should talk to Penny and Sheldon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_**If you're interested in what Penny's engagement ring looks like here's the link (remove the spaces):**_

_**http : / / zales. imageg. net / graphics / product_images / pZALE1-6842025t400. jpg**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 16**

"This can't be happening. This must be a bad dream." Leonard groaned, massaging his temples.

"I assure you its real Leonard." Sheldon replied, observing the ring. "Why are you so distressed? You're engaged to Priya."

Leonard sighed. "I know, I just can't seem to handle it."

Sheldon looked over at him. "Why? It's been over a year since she broke up with you. Shouldn't you be over Penny by now?"

Leonard glared at Sheldon. "I need to calm down and rationally think this through."

"What's there to think about? You're engaged to Priya, and Penny's carrying my child. It doesn't get simpler than that."

Leonard closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Let's change the subject. I've been walking all day; my legs are starting to hurt."

Sheldon nodded and then turned to Leonard. "Wait, won't it be difficult for Penny to walk up and down the stairs?"

Leonard threw his hands up in the air as Sheldon stood up from the couch. "I'll need to ask the landlord to fix the elevator. What if she falls down the stairs because of you?"

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

Sheldon opened the door to find his mother with her suitcase. "Shelly!" She exclaimed, hugging him. She was surprised when he hugged her back like a human.

"That was odd. You've changed a bit Sheldon." Mary said as Sheldon wheeled her suitcase into the apartment.

Leonard, Raj and Priya sat on the couch and they greeted her as well. "Where's your little friend Howard?"

"He's on his honeymoon with Bernadette." Leonard said as Mary sat down on the chair next to the couch. "That's great; those two looked like a fine couple. Speaking of couples, where's Penny?"

Sheldon walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke for his mother. "Penny's on her way from work. She'll be here any minute."

* * *

><p>Penny opened the door to 4A and found everyone waiting for her. Mary stood up and walked toward Penny; hugging her.<p>

"It's good to see you." Penny nodded. "It's great to see you too."

Penny sat down near Sheldon and his mother looked at the two of them.

"You know Penny, when Sheldon told me he was dating a girl I thought him and Amy were getting serious." Mary explained, sipping her coke.

"I must say this is a pleasant surprise. I've taken a liking to you since the first day we met." Penny grinned. "Thank you Mrs. Cooper."

"Now Shelly, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sheldon shifted on the couch. "Mother, I understand that this is sudden, but I feel it's better if you hear it from me directly."

Mary looked at her son suspiciously. "We're having a child."

She looked over at Penny and then back to Sheldon. "Don't tell me you're having one of those babies in a lab 'cause you know how I feel about that."

Penny shook her head. "No, Mrs. Cooper. It's not like that."

She looked back at Sheldon. "I know it's impossible, but did you sin?"

Sheldon sighed. "Mother, I would hardly call it a sin. It's a natural-"

Mary held up her hand. "Do you love Penny?"

"I do." Sheldon answered and Penny looked at him. "I love you too Sheldon."

Leonard bit his tongue too hard and grabbed the couch armrest violently, earning a look from Priya.

Mary scanned Penny's hands. "What about marriage? I won't agree to you living like a hippie Sheldon."

"I know." Sheldon answered, pulling out a tiny box from his pocket and turned to face Penny.

"Penny, I know that this isn't the proper order of things but-"

"For heaven's sakes boy, cut the chit-chat and get down on your knee." Mary said cutting off Sheldon. "Yes, ma'am."

Penny stared as Sheldon opened the box, revealing the ring. It sparkled in the light and Leonard felt his eyes burn.

"Penny, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Raj clasped his hands together in anticipation as Priya's eyes shifted from Penny to Leonard.

"Yes, Sheldon." Penny answered happily.

Sheldon took out the ring and carefully slid it on her finger as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Raj started bawling as Priya congratulated them, looking back at Leonard who pulled out his inhaler.

"Aww Shelly, I never thought I'd see the day when you would get married." Mary said as Leonard kept clicking until his inhaler ran out.

Priya placed her hand on Leonard's arm and he flinched. "Are you okay Leonard? You're acting strange."

"I-I-I'm fine, I'm just happy for them." He replied as Raj wiped his eyes and turned to look at him. "This is better than a movie. I can't wait for their wedding."

* * *

><p>"Raj, we need to go over the roommate agreement in light of your future eviction." Sheldon said, sitting down beside him. "I've written up a new agreement more beneficial for Penny, our child and I."<p>

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked in shock. "Where am I going to find an apartment? Leonard and Priya permanently took mine after your wedding two months ago."

He stared at Raj. "Raj, since Penny's into her fourth month, I'd rather if she would permanently stay with me at all times."

"Penny has been staying here as a permanent resident since three months ago." Raj defended, glaring at Sheldon. "Can't you just buy a house with Penny and let me stay here?"

Sheldon shook his head. "We've discussed the matter and it's too much trouble to move for now." Raj sighed and glared at him.

"Raj, you didn't let me finish." Sheldon said, handing him the new agreement. "I'm evicting you, yes, but you'll simply move across the hall into Penny's apartment. We need your bedroom for the nursery."

"Really? That's not too bad. I'll finally have my own apartment again." Raj said, picking up the pen.

"Exactly. Don't you want to look over the neighbor agreement first?" Sheldon asked, just as Raj was about to sign.

He looked at Sheldon suspiciously. "Do I need to read it over first?"

"Of course not. Just sign here."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 17**

"Leonard, we still haven't decided on a date for our wedding." Priya said, flipping through her calendar. "I thought you would be more enthusiastic; even Penny and Sheldon had their wedding."

His eye twitched. "I am; it's just that I don't want to rush into it." Leonard replied.

"We aren't rushing. We're planning ahead since my parents want to fly in with the rest of the family."

Leonard looked at Priya. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

* * *

><p>"What's your problem?" Howard said, eating his lunch in the cafeteria. "You have a beautiful woman that loves you and wants to marry you. Let it go."<p>

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't. No matter what I do there is a tiny voice in the back of my head that keeps saying 'you still have a chance with Penny'."

Howard gaped at him. "I understand that Penny and Sheldon dating and getting married was pretty fast but you can't think like that the rest of your life. She isn't the only woman in the world for you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Leonard asked rhetorically, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Push Penny out of your head and force yourself to move on." Howard ordered, as Leonard stared at him. "I can see that there is no hope for you. Penny's already moved in with Sheldon and Raj is living across the hall."

Leonard leaned back into his chair as Howard continued. "Look, don't take Priya for granted otherwise when you'll lose her, you'll only have yourself to blame."

* * *

><p>"I didn't agree to this Sheldon." Raj said through clenched teeth. "Of course you did, it's in the neighbor agreement!"<p>

"I'm not going shopping for baby stuff! Can't you do it yourself?"

Sheldon glared at Raj. "I told you I can't. I have an appointment with Penny for her ultrasound today. Besides, Penny's car is too small for a crib."

"Sheldon, the crib is disassembled in a long flat box." He looked at Raj. "Irrelevant."

Raj crossed his arms. "There are still five months until the birth, why do you need a crib now?"

Sheldon put the cap back on his marker. "I want to be prepared and finish the nursery before Penny goes into labor."

Raj plopped down in his desk. "But it's heavy and I don't want to."

"Don't complain, the elevator's been fixed for a month now. You should thank me that you don't have to carry it up the stairs."

* * *

><p>Penny groaned trying to pull on her jeans. "Come on, almost there...Yes!"<p>

She looked at her reflection in the mirror; she had put on some weight. It was inevitable; she would need to buy maternity clothes.

She walked out of the bedroom to find Raj quarreling with Sheldon in the living room.

"But this crib is cheaper and it's bigger." Raj argued, pointing to a crib in the magazine.

"Raj, the space between the bars is wide enough for a baby's head to go through." Sheldon defended. "Plus this one has higher safety ratings."

"You're so paranoid Sheldon." Raj said as Sheldon closed the magazine.

"Oh really? I suggest you put your head between the bars in the store and then we'll see who's paranoid."

Penny sighed. "Please stop arguing."

She looked at Raj. "Let Sheldon decide, you know you can't win an argument with him."

She then turned to Sheldon. "Alright, ready to go?"

Penny walked to the door as Sheldon and Raj stared at her. "What?"

"Penny, I suggest you put on a different pair of pants." Sheldon said pointing at them.

"Why? These are my favorite jeans. They're cute."

Raj smirked. "They're also exposing your cute buttocks."

* * *

><p>Raj walked down the crib aisle, looking for the one that Sheldon circled in the magazine. He walked half-way and spotted it.<p>

Raj looked at it and spotted another one from the corner of his eye; the one that he found that was cheaper and bigger.

"He thinks he's so smart." He mumbled to himself and looked around to see if anyone was near him.

Raj tried to put his head between the bars of the crib that Sheldon wanted and couldn't.

He then walked over to the one that Sheldon dismissed and put his head through the bars effortlessly. "How about that, Sheldon was right after all."

Raj then tried to pull his head out. "Oh damn. I'm stuck." He pulled the crib and turned it around. There was no one in sight.

"Is someone there? Help me!"

* * *

><p>Sheldon hovered over the doctor as she covered Penny's stomach with gel for the ultrasound.<p>

"This is your first ultrasound, right?" She asked Penny and Sheldon answered for her. "Correct."

Penny rolled her eyes as he discretely read her clipboard. "Okay, ready Penny?"

She nodded as Sheldon moved over to Penny's side. The doctor glided over her stomach and watched the image on the screen.

"Your babies are developing perfectly." She said as Sheldon whipped his head toward Penny.

"Babies?" Penny asked as the doctor pointed to the screen.

"Yes, you're the proud parents of twins."

* * *

><p>Raj heaved the box into the building and toward the elevator. The door opened and he dragged it inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor.<p>

"What a day. It can't get worse than this."

The elevator creaked and came to a stop between the third and fourth floors.

"Damn, I spoke too soon."

* * *

><p>Sheldon opened the door for Penny to the building. "Sheldon, are you and Missy the only twins in your family?"<p>

"Actually no, but it is a bit odd." Sheldon replied, standing beside her in front of the elevator.

"My Meemaw was a twin and her Meemaw was also a twin. I also have some twin cousins. Given the direct pattern on my mother's side, we shouldn't have twins."

Penny smiled and kept pushing the button. "What's wrong with the elevator?"

Sheldon pressed his ear to the door. "It seems to be out of order yet again. I need to complain to the landlord."

He pulled out his phone. "Why isn't Raj replying to my text messages? I hope he didn't buy the crib yet. It's too small for twins."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 18**

Penny and Sheldon walked over to the door; hearing banging coming from outside. They watched as firefighters pried open the elevator door on their floor. Suddenly they started pulling out someone from the elevator.

"Isn't that Raj?" Penny asked as Sheldon looked at the box was pulled out next. "He was stuck in the elevator this whole time, I feel so bad."

Sheldon shook his head. "He did buy it. Doesn't he check his messages?"

Raj glared at Sheldon and propped up the box against the wall. "Here's your crib. I hope you're happy."

Penny looked at Raj. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine Penny."

Sheldon stared at Raj. "Why didn't you call us to say you're in the elevator?"

"I didn't have a signal Sheldon."

"I see. Come Raj, we need to go back to the store." He glowered at Sheldon. "Why? I brought you the crib you wanted."

"Raj it's too small; Penny's having twins. Ergo we are exchanging it."

* * *

><p>The cashier looked at Raj. "Hey, it's the guy that got his head stuck in the crib."<p>

Sheldon and Penny looked at Raj. "I just wanted to prove you wrong. I was stuck for a whole hour. They had to cut me out."

The man laughed. "Yeah, who would be that stupid?"

Sheldon pointed to the crib. "I'd like to exchange this for model BAM2702EB."

The cashier stared at Sheldon. "What?"

"Honestly, how did you get a job here?"

* * *

><p>Amy and Bernadette knocked on the door to 4A. Sheldon opened it for them and gestured to the couch.<p>

"Hey Sheldon, is Penny ready to go?" Bernadette asked, sitting down on the couch with Amy.

"Almost. She's getting dressed." He replied sitting down in his spot. "So what's new?"

"I thought you didn't care for chit-chat." Amy spoke up.

"It's the social convention. Continue."

"Not much." Bernadette answered. "Alright. Amy?"

"I taught Ricky how to shoot darts."

Penny came out of the bedroom dressed in her juicy pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Who did you train to shoot darts?"

Amy gazed over at Penny. "My monkey. I was supposed to introduce him to you."

Sheldon looked at her. "What if he accidentally kills someone?"

"Don't worry I changed the darts recently." Bernadette, Penny and Sheldon stared at her.

"I had no choice, people were getting suspicious. The entire side of my apartment building was filled with dead squirrels and birds."

* * *

><p>Raj walked into 4A to find Sheldon assembling the crib with Howard. "Where did Penny go?"<p>

"She's having a girl's night with Bernadette and Amy. They went to see a movie."

Howard looked up at Raj. "Sheldon said we could watch a movie here but instead tricked me into assembling furniture."

Raj laughed and sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"What do you think you're doing Raj?" Sheldon asked. "You need to assist us as well."

"Why? You have Howard." He replied, earning a look from Howard.

"It's in the neighbor agreement."

"Damn, I should've read it before I signed it."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous; I need to go buy maternity clothes tomorrow." Penny said, standing in line at the concession stand.<p>

"Why haven't you gone yet?" Bernadette asked. "You'll run out of clothes soon."

"I didn't think I would, you know, get big so fast. I've already started wearing Sheldon's clothes in the apartment." Penny explained, moving up in the line.

"Understandable." Amy added and turned to order popcorn.

"I thought I'd be like my mother you know? She didn't start putting on weight until her seventh month." Penny thought out loud.

Bernadette nodded and then ordered her popcorn. "I hope I won't be like my mother when I get pregnant. She put on so much weight people didn't recognize her."

Penny then ordered her food. "I'll have popcorn, a hot dog, a coke, a packet of red vines and nachos."

Amy smiled and looked at Penny. "Don't worry bestie, I'll still recognize you."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. Raj.<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. Raj.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Raj.

He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Sheldon its 3 AM."

"Penny wants food."

Raj looked at him. "Thanks for the update."

He tried to close the door and Sheldon stopped him. "Wait, you need to go get food."

"Why? Penny's not my wife." Raj replied as Sheldon stared at him.

"I would go myself Raj, however since Penny's developing cravings I need to watch her at all times."

Raj looked at Sheldon. "Why would you need to watch her? It's just food."

He continued. "Pregnant females, in most cases, develop pica cravings."

Raj laughed. "She'll eat magpies?"

Sheldon smiled at him. "Very good Raj, pica is Latin for magpie but in this case no. Pica is a strong craving for non-edible items such as dirt, clay, toothpaste, hair, coffee grounds and cigarette butts, just to name a few."

Raj flinched. "That's disgusting."

Sheldon nodded as Raj sighed. "Alright, I'll get dressed. What does Penny want?"

"Watermelon, chocolate ice cream, French Fires and peanut butter."

Raj looked at Sheldon. "That's not too bad."

"She wants it all combined together with French fries on the side. Sadly I'll have to do that when you return."

* * *

><p>"You look terrible Raj. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Howard asked eating his lunch.<p>

"Sheldon sent me to get Penny food for her cravings all last week. Thank god they've passed."

"Why doesn't Sheldon do it?" Howard asked.

"You're eating so I'll tell you about Pica later." Raj replied. "Also it's in that damn agreement."

Howard nodded. "You should tell Sheldon to give you a copy, that way you can be prepared when the time comes."

Raj frowned. "No way, it'll just be a huge brain aneurysm. I'd rather take it one headache at a time."

Howard nodded and pointed to his plate. "I have two slices of watermelon left. Do you want one?"

Raj gagged and started running out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong! I thought watermelon was your favorite!"

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the late update!**_

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 19**

"What's taking Penny so long?" Raj asked sitting on the couch.

"Probably weighing herself yet again." Sheldon replied. "She's afraid she's getting fat even though I regularly tell her she isn't."

"I understand Penny completely." Raj said earning a look from Sheldon.

"What? Penny's self conscious. It's probably just baby weight. She's got nothing to worry about. I gained weight from those fake Malibus. I wonder how much sugar she put in it..."

Sheldon looked back at the television. "That explains her constantly measuring her thighs."

Raj smiled, "I do that too."

* * *

><p>Leonard sat on his office deep in thought. Howard was right, he should just move on like Penny did and find his own happiness with Priya. He's engaged to a wonderful woman that loves him for who he is and he loves her back.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" He said aloud and softly banged his head against his desk.

* * *

><p>"Penny don't you think you should be resting?" Sheldon asked, handing her the menu.<p>

"Sweetie, I told you I want to keep working."

Raj handed Penny his menu. "He's got a point. Sheldon's got money and you're due in less a month."

"It's not even a hard job." Penny defended. "I walk around and it's good exercise for me."

Amy nodded. "Penny does have a point. I don't think she would want to sit in solitude at home but instead enjoy interacting with people. Plus I also heard pregnant waitresses get bigger tips."

Penny smiled in agreement as Raj and Sheldon stared at her.

"I'll be back with your drinks."

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the couch, massaging her stomach. She felt her twins kick and mentally counted how long it takes to feel ten distinct movements for one baby. Sheldon had told her to check in case there's a decrease in their activity level.<p>

Raj looked over at her. "You look a little puffy."

"I'm fine Raj. I just feel tired these past couple of days." Penny replied. "Good thing I quit my job last week. My legs were killing me."

Sheldon walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hello Penny. Hello Raj. Penny, how are you feeling?"

She smiled as he gave her a kiss. "Alright, I feel a little tired but better than yesterday."

"You feel warm Penny." Sheldon observed as he placed his hand on her forehead. "I'll get the thermometer."

Raj got up from the couch and got a glass for water for Penny. "Thanks Raj."

Sheldon sat down beside Penny and took her temperature. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"A little abdominal pain but I had that yesterday too."

The thermometer beeped; it read 101 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Good Lord." Sheldon said and looked over at Raj. "Press the button for the elevator, run down the stairs and start the car."

He ran into his bedroom and came out with a smaller version of his emergency evacuation bag.

Raj still stood in the kitchen and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Penny's going to go into labor."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, I feel like I'm in Fast and the Furious." Raj said as they zoomed down the streets. "Nine months of practice Sheldon and you're like Vin Diesel."<p>

Penny watched as Sheldon effortlessly glided between cars and made the lights in time. "Holy crap on a cracker."

Raj laughed as they drifted into a street before running a red-light camera. "Sheldon, looks like you're going to get points on your license again."

They pulled up to the hospital and took Penny carefully out of the car.

Sheldon quickly went up to the desk. "Excuse me; my wife's going into labor."

The nurse looked at her and back at Sheldon. "Sir, she's much too calm to be going into labor."

Penny was about to walk over to the chair when Raj noticed her water break. "Oh my god, it's happening!"

* * *

><p>Raj was next to her as the nurse measured her contractions. "Alright, they're steadily increasing in strength. Do you feel them in the lower back?"<p>

"It started there but I feel them in my abdomen now." Penny replied as the nurse wrote notes on her clipboard.

"Raj, where did Sheldon go?" Penny asked.

He shrugged. "He said he'll be back. I wonder what he's doing?"

"The doctor's here for you Penny." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm Dr. Nakamura." He said as he picked up her clipboard. "Your contractions are 30-70 seconds. It's time for you to give birth."

The door opened and another doctor came in, causing Penny and Raj's eyes to widen.

"I'm Dr. Cooper. I'll be assisting you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Are you nuts Sheldon? You can't pretend to be a doctor." Raj said as Nakamura told Penny to push harder.<p>

"Oh, really? I just did." Sheldon replied. "I must stay at Penny's side at all times."

"You're her husband, why wouldn't you be able to?" He asked as Sheldon continued.

"If an epidural is administered, even the nurses are asked to leave the room. Besides, what makes him qualified to be a doctor?"

Raj threw his hands up in frustration. "I'll wait outside. I won't be part of this madness."

Sheldon took Penny's hand and she squeezed hard, making his eyes water.

"Dr. Cooper, are you ready to administer the epidural?"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Penny. You have a healthy boy and girl." Nakamura said, giving her the babies. "Would you like us to contact your husband?"<p>

Penny looked at Sheldon and he placed his finger to his lips. "That won't be necessary."

The doctor nodded and left the room as Sheldon removed his surgical mask and gloves.

Sheldon took the baby in blue and cradled it in his arms. "He has your eyes." He said as Penny looked at the girl in her arms. "And she has your eyes Sheldon."

"Are we decided on the names?" Sheldon asked Penny as Raj walked into the room. "Yes, Shawn and Elizabeth."

"Aww, they're beautiful Penny." Raj said as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

He then looked at Sheldon. "You should remove that doctor's gown fast. Dr. Nakamura is asking the nurses if there's a Dr. Cooper in this hospital and is notifying security."

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the late update! I had seven, yes seven chapters written before my computer crashed (old piece of junk) and I couldn't recover it so I decided to give up on continuing the story but my conscious got the best of me so I decided to write an additional episode to give it a better ending.**_

_**I also had a family tragedy and didn't want to write for a while. I released a one-shot recently to see if I could jump back into writing after finally catching up to the most recent episode of The Big Bang Theory. I was happy I got my humor back.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did Penny and Sheldon would have hooked up long ago.**_

**SEASON 5 – EPISODE 20**

Raj walked into 4a and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Now, repeat after me one last time." Sheldon said looking at the twins sitting in their baby chairs and pointing to his whiteboard. "Da-ddy."

The two looked at Sheldon and cooed before babbling to each other.

"This is unexpected." Sheldon sighed and turned to look at Raj. "Twins communicate with each other in their own language..."

"You're a twin. Shouldn't you know that?" Raj asked.

"Unfortunately I don't." Sheldon replied. "Mother said I avoided all contact with Missy when she babbled. Apparently I taught her how to talk when she was 10 months old. Besides I've already taught them some things."

Raj rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, they're only six months old. You can't teach them to talk until they're ready."

"Really? I was on the phone with my mother yesterday and she informed me that I started speaking words and short sentences when I was six months."

Raj rolled his eyes. "Yeah and you haven't stopped since then."

Sheldon erased some words from his whiteboard as Raj continued.

"Does Penny know you're doing this?" Raj asked earning a look from Sheldon. "Of course not. Penny has been jogging since I've started teaching them to talk; it's been two months now."

Raj smiled as he sat on the couch. "That I know."

Sheldon glared at him and Raj looked at the twins. He rolled his eyes at Sheldon as Shawn looked at him and pointed in his direction. "Ruuuuj."

Sheldon's eyes lit up for a brief second and then he frowned. "Very good Shawn; although that word wasn't in the curriculum. Now say 'daddy'.

He looked over at his dad and then at Elizabeth before replying. "Daddy".

"Excellent." Sheldon said proudly as Raj sat down on the couch and looked at the twins. "Now say 'how are you?'".

Shawn looked at his dad and blinked before answering, "How aaa doo?"

Raj blinked in amazement. "That's impressive Sheldon. Maybe teaching babies English should be your new profession."

Sheldon complemented his son again and wrote in his notebook before turning to Raj. "I'm flattered Raj but this is just the beginning. Shawn is intelligent but Elizabeth is remarkable. She can already count to ten; even I wasn't able to do that when I was 6 months old."

"Then how old were you?" Raj asked as Sheldon looked at the clock. "10 months. At this rate her intelligence will one day surpass my own."

Sheldon heard the door click and quickly erased the whiteboard with lightning speed that Raj was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"Hey honey, what are you working on?" Penny asked as she walked into the apartment. "Hello Raj." He answered back with hello as Penny walked up to Sheldon.

"Just doodling for the twins dear." He replied as Penny gave him a kiss on the lips. "Sheldon, I know you're teaching them English."

"You do?" he asked as Penny nodded. "How?"

"Elizabeth. She talks in her sleep and I heard her count to ten yesterday." With a guilty look he apologized to Penny.

"I'm not mad Sheldon, but I would prefer if they learned at a normal pace. I don't want you to overdo it, okay?" He nodded as Penny kissed the twins and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're a lucky man Sheldon." Raj began as Sheldon organized his whiteboards near the window. "If I was your wife I would smack you upside the head and make you sleep on the couch."

Sheldon smiled and picked up Elizabeth as Raj took Shawn. "Why does Penny still jog? She lost her baby weight a while ago." Raj asked. "She wants to lose another two pounds for a television role. I've continuously informed Penny that it is unnecessary."

Raj smiled. "Yeah she's perfectly fine all over." Sheldon glared at Raj. "I'd prefer if you didn't leer at my wife."

"I'm not leering, I just made an observation. No need to get defensive. I have a girlfriend now."

Penny walked in and Raj stood up, handing her Shawn. "Thanks Raj." "No problem, if you ever need help just let me know."

"Thank you. Ready for your walk Shawn?" Penny asked as Sheldon opened the door for her.

Raj took the double stroller into the hall as Sheldon strapped Elizabeth in. "Mommy how aaa doo?" he replied. She stared at Sheldon as he apologetically smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>13 years later...<strong>

Amy had moved abroad but still kept in contact with Penny through Skype. Leonard had moved on and found his perfect soul mate; they were currently on their honeymoon. Howard and Bernadette had a lovely son (10 years old) named Jason and are Sheldon and Penny's next door neighbors. Raj had gotten married to an Indian girl and she currently took their two daughters to India on vacation while he stayed behind due to his conflicting work schedule. He would fly out in two weeks to meet with them.

"That's not fair Shawn! Give it back!" Elizabeth yelled as she chased him around the house, almost grabbing him but he jumped down the stairs and ran off into the living room. She had Penny's blonde hair and her father's eyes. Shawn had Sheldon's hair and had his mother's eyes. Both were identical twins and a mix of Penny and Sheldon.

"Shawn, what did I say about jumping down the stairs?" Penny said as she looked up from her magazine.

"But mom, Lizzy was going to catch me." He whined as Sheldon gave him a look. "Listen to your mother. That's your first strike."

Elizabeth then came up from behind Shawn and ripped the notebook out of his hand. "Shawn I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go into my room and take my things. Don't you have better things to do?"

He paused for a minute before answering. "No."

"Really? I suggest you finish your physics assignment. It's due tomorrow and you haven't even started." Shawn glared at her and then turned, smiling sheepishly at his parents.

"Shawn, go and do your homework. Unless, you want another strike?" Sheldon asked as Shawn shook his head. "Yes dad." He said as he sulked off up the stairs as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

Sheldon still stood in the living room, staring at his whiteboard. "I don't understand. Why isn't this making sense?" Penny stared up at him. "Why don't you take a break dear? You don't want to be stuck again like five years ago, right?"

He looked at his wife. "Don't worry. I won't scare you like that again. I guess I could use a break." As he capped his marker Elizabeth walked up and looked at the board. "Dad, you missed a bracket here." She took the marker and wrote it in, surprising Sheldon.

"You're right Elizabeth. How could I have missed that? I must be getting old." He said as Elizabeth handed him back the marker. "It happens. It's like when I'm writing a paper the word 'the' looks like its spelled wrong after a while."

Shawn walked down the stairs and stood in the living room looking at his parents and Elizabeth. "There. I'm done my homework. Happy?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat in her room, putting together a device and taking notes in her book. Shawn opened the door and sat down in front of her.<p>

"Can't you knock?" She asked, not looking up from her notebook. "What are you doing Lizzy? All you do is sit in your room and make things."

She looked up at him. "I don't only make things. I play video games with you and several sports. And it's a secret from mom and dad remember? I need to make this in private. I'll show you if it works. Hopefully it will this time, I can't afford to sacrifice anymore of my dolls and plush toys."

Shawn smiled. "It will. But don't forget about my contributions. I designed the sketches and the prototypes." She looked up. "I know. And I figured out the math and trying to put the device together."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "It always comes back to math with you. But remember I'm still the youngest to win the Stevenson award at 12 years old." Elizabeth glared at him. "It's only because you were born two minutes before me."

"And don't you forget it. So, no Halo tonight?"

"Nope, I'm on a roll. I can't lose this train of thought." She said not looking up at him.

"Really? Don't you want to see mom beat dad again? He hasn't won a game in months. Even Uncle Howard, Aunt Bernadette, Jason and Uncle Raj are coming today." Shawn explained as Elizabeth looked up from her work. "Okay, just give me a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Grrrrr. I hate math." Shawn said as he looked over at Elizabeth. She was still working on her device. "I can help you. Why don't you ask?"<p>

He looked over at her. It would be a blow to his ego if she helped him, even if they both were in their first year of University. He always found math challenging but somehow everything came easy to Lizzy. "No, I'll ask mom or dad to help me. I don't want to disturb you."

"You're a terrible liar Shawn. Your eye is twitching again." His hand shot up to his face as he stormed out. "Is not!"

* * *

><p>As Sheldon finished helping Shawn with his homework, he got a message from Penny.<p>

"Mom is done with work early. Let's go pick her up." Sheldon said as he grabbed the car keys from the bowl.

"Dad can I drive?" Shawn asked, earning a look from Sheldon. "You're 13 years old, you don't drive."

"It's not that I don't, I can. Just ask mom. She let me drive in an empty parking lot. I'm a natural" He defended as Sheldon sighed. "That's different. It's illegal on the road since you don't have a license."

Shawn smiled confidently. "Not yet. Can I at least start the car?" "Alright, but that's all you'll do. I'll go get Elizabeth." Sheldon said as he handed over the keys.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. "Elizabeth, we have to go-" Sheldon stopped and looked at the sight before him. His daughter was sitting on the floor with two small glowing devices in front of her and a remote in her hand. She placed her stuffed bear into one of them and with a few movements to the remote; it was transported to the second device effortlessly. She had created a teleportation device.

"Yes, it's finally working!" She exclaimed as she looked up and saw her dad staring at her. He muttered "Fascinating." as he blinked twice.

"Dad, come on. What's taking you so long?" Shawn said as he appeared beside Sheldon and looked into Elizabeth's bedroom. "Hey, you actually did it."

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Shawn screamed digging through his action figure collection. "I told you not to go into my room!" Elizabeth glared at him. "You go into my room all the time and I constantly tell you not to. I got used to it and so should you."<p>

"But my limited edition Green Lantern action figure is gone forever!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You had two of them. You could afford to lose one. It was for science. Besides how would I know that the first prototype would disintegrate the figure and not recreate it?"

He looked over at her. "But it was the one that had the missing power ring on his hand. Do you know how rare that is?" She scoffed and walked over to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulled out the missing figurine. "I'm not stupid, I used the other one."

Shawn stared at Elizabeth and took it from her hand. "...Oh... Okay, I forgive you. But I'm watching you."

* * *

><p>"So, Jason says that he wants to be an engineer like me." Howard exclaimed proudly as Sheldon and Penny sat at the dinner table. Who would have thought that Howard would be their next door neighbor after they moved out of the apartment when the twins were four years old? Tonight they were having dinner at their house; Bernadette was making her famous brisket after learning the recipe from Howard's mother.<p>

Sheldon leaned into Penny and whispered. "Another Oompa Loompa of science." She smiled and gave him a playful nudge. "Be nice dear."

"Howard, I think its wonderful Jason is following in your footsteps." Penny replied as Bernadette sat down beside her husband. "I'm excited too Penny. He's already scouted by NASA and he's only ten. I was kinda upset when those black vans were parked around our neighborhood though."

Penny's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't see anything. What did he do?" Sheldon looked over at her. "This was when you were away in New York to film that movie a few months ago. They even knocked on our door."

Howard smiled. "Yup, he was digging around on the internet and accidentally stumbled onto their secret facilities. They then offered him a job when he graduates from high school. I'm so proud of him."

Bernadette turned to look at Penny and Sheldon. "Elizabeth and Shawn are amazing as well. I can't believe they built an actual functioning teleporter. When do they begin creating life-sized versions?"

Penny quickly looked over at Sheldon. "They're working on it right now and it's almost done. Sheldon even wants to be the first human test subject. I think he's insane."

Howard choked on his food. "What? What if something goes wrong? Don't you think they should test on other things first? You know what happened to their plush toys and action figures. Plus that poor squirrel that accidentally ran into it at the barbeque. I still have nightmares about that."

Sheldon raised his hand. "I trust my children and have complete faith in them." He then looked over at Penny. "And I'm not insane; you had me tested ten years ago."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my babies are going to be visiting professors." Penny grinned as she hugged the twins. "You've grown up so fast. I only wish I could go with you."<p>

"Indeed. I also wish to accompany you. I don't feel comfortable sending you on your own without adult supervision." Sheldon added as he hugged them next.

"Don't worry dad. We'll call as soon as we get on the plane." Shawn said as Sheldon motioned with his hand. "And when we land...and when we meet with Professor Fassbinder...and when we're in the taxi...and when we get to our hotel...and so on..."

Penny laughed as Elizabeth's eyes rolled. "Now since you're a man Shawn, I expect you to take care of Elizabeth in my presence." Sheldon said as he nodded to his father.

"It'll be fine dad; we're only going for a week." Elizabeth replied as she looked over at her parents. "Irrelevant. Safety is always first. Now I trust you remember all the safety exits on the plane, taxi, bus, hotel and the Heidelberg Institute?"

"Yes, dad." They droned in unison. "Did you brush up on your basic German?" "Yes, dad."

"Excellent. Please give my regards to Professor Fassbinder." Sheldon added as Penny began to get teary-eyed. "Have a safe and enjoyable trip."

Penny hugged and kissed them once more as did Sheldon. They were about to go through airport security before Sheldon stopped them.

"Wait, I almost forgot. In the event that you get ill, heaven forbid, and you hear 'Möchtest Du eine Darmspülung' I want you to run. Understand?"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review!**


End file.
